Where's my happily ever after?
by SilentConfession
Summary: She finally found the one who made her life complete. But when he was tragedly taken from her, can she heal from the pain? Can they forgive her for the choice he made?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters.

**_Bold italics-_**diary entries

_Italics-_are thoughts

Chapter1:

Dear Dairy September1st 

_**So much has happened during the summer, first of all my hair is no longer bushy, I got this conditioner that works wonders on my hair. I bought it on my trip to Italy; they have killer hair products. That brings me to another point I haven't seen Harry or Ron or anyone else for 2 months! I just got back 2 days ago and I used that time to get my books and some new robes for the coming year and to pack. It's going to be so much fun this year; well I guess that actually it is going to be really stressful. I mean I know Harry is still mourning for Sirius plus you-kn… Voldemort I have to get used to saying his name! Anyway he is back and Harry has to defeat him or be killed himself. I know I would never be able to do all that I am a bright with but well I'm not really cut out to be like a superhero. Anyway the sorting and the feast were as usual magnificent well the feat was anyway the sorting was kind of boring. **_

_**Classes start tomorrow and guess what? I dropped some more subjects so now I have the same schedule as Harry and Ron. It'll be easier I was getting way to swamped in homework and it's so stressful and I can't do that this year. Come to think about it, I don't really like books all that much, never have. I know shocking since I'm such a friggin bookworm, know-it-all goody two shoes. But well I thought when I was still in first year that I needed to be with everyone since I was a muggle born but really that wasn't true. I'm a better student then a lot of kids maybe that because I spend so much time reading, I still cannot believe I read **Hogwarts: A History** it was so boring! Oh well what's done is done, I can't change that but this year is going to be different. I really don't feel like putting so much effort into school or reading I'll just be myself. **_

_**One more thing I can't believe I forgot since it is the most exciting thing on earth! While I was in Italy I met a boy a very cute boy named Damion Federichi, he's to die for and he is my BOYFRIEND! AHHH! It is so amazing I want to scream and never shut up! Anywho I gotta go Lavender just came up and I don't want her seeing this you all know what kind of mess that would be, she is such a gossiper! **_

_**Love Hermione**_

Hermione shut her diary and put a locking charm on it and put it underneath her pillow before Lavender noticed.

"Hey Hermione have you heard the good news?" Lavender asked Hermione as she plopped down onto her bed.

"What news?"

"Well every weekend 5th year and up can go into Hogsmeade and can stay overnight if they choose too. They made this new student hotel only and that's were we'd all stay."

"No way!" Hermione said happily, she loved Hogsmeade and wouldn't mind spending the weekend there. "So the 3rd and 4th years aren't allowed in Hogsmeade anymore?"

"Oh sure they are but only during select times like it was before, but we since we're in sixth year and all are allowed out every weekend unless your way behind in homework then you have to stay."

"Where'd you find this out?"

"Well Dumbledore said that there was some special notices in each common room that 5th year and up would like to take a look at. You didn't hear that? Hermione I'm surprised usually your paying full attention the headmaster." Hermione smiled,

"I guess I wasn't listening."

"Anyway everyone is going to bed the rest of the girls should be up any minute. Night Hermione." At that moment Parvati and a few others came in smiling and talking about Hogsmeade. _Yep this new thing will be a great hit. _Hermione thought as she put on her pajamas.

The next morning Hermione woke up late and only had 5 minutes till breakfast was over. She rushed to get ready, knowing full well she was going to be late for classes on the first day of school.

She ran down to the dungeons her hair still wet from her shower and burst through the door making a lot of ruckus. _Oh I am in so much trouble 20 minutes late! I am so going to get a detention. _

"Sorry professor Snape I slept in."

"10 points from Gryffindor and detention this Saturday." Snape sneered

"But professor, we're allowed to go to Hogsmeade this weekend!" Hermione complained not wanting to miss the first Hogsmeade trip for detention.

"Another 10 points from Gryffindor for talking back, find your seat or I will be forced to take another ten points." Hermione glared at him but then sat down beside Harry who had saved her a seat. After Snape had started to teach Harry leaned over,

"Late on your first day? Not a great way to start off your year." He teased

"Oh shove it Harry." Hermione grumbled back. The rest of the class was past in companionable talk. But Hermione took notice that Harry had a sad look in his eye and how it deepened if last year was ever mentioned. _Poor Harry_ Hermione though, _But I cannot pity him he doesn't want that let alone needs, what he needs now is friends and that is exactly what I'm going to be. _Hermione stood up from her seat with a new determination and followed Harry and Ron to Transfiguration smiling.

When lunch finally came around Hermione practically ran to the table, instead she hurriedly walked dragging Harry with her.

"A little hungry?" he asked,

"Famished." Was all Hermione said as she sat down at the Gryffindor table, "Can you believe Snape he gave me detention on the first weekend? How unfair is that and I was so looking forward to going too!" Harry laughed

"I didn't think you had it in you Hermione to talk back to a teacher."

"Well I guess you don't know me as well as you thought you did."

"Is that supposed to mean something?" Harry asked acting dumb.

"Oh Harry your too funny!" Hermione said laughing, Harry laughed as well.

"Hey guys." Ron said sitting beside them, "Hey Hermione can we talk for a minute?" Ron looked at Harry and got thumbs up sign.

"Sure." Hermione got up and followed Ron out of the Great Hall. Harry smiled _Hermione is sure going to get the surprise of her life, I wonder what she'll say? _

"Hey Harry where's Ron and Hermione?" Ginny asked Harry sitting beside him.

"Her and Ron are talking." Harry said emphasizing the last word.

"You mean it?" Ginny said getting what Harry was implying

"Well I'm not exactly it may happen though." Ginny smiled devishly,

"I do hope so, it would be so cute." Harry nodded, but not agreeing since he didn't think Hermione would say yes. They kept on talking not taking any notice that neither Ron nor Hermione had come back into the Great Hall.

_**Dear Diary September 2nd **_

_**I can't believe this! I don't know what I'm going to do! I've locked myself in my dormitory not letting anyone come in since lunch and its past supper now. I hear them screaming to be let in but I don't care I need to be alone right now! **_

_**Anyway I think my friendship with Ron is definitely gone, that could mean either 2 things, I could be going out with him and instead of the friendship it would be a relationship OR we are no longer friends. Which do you think? The latter of the two? Me as well. Why else would I be so miserable! Ron was my friend! I didn't think of him in any other way yes we argued a lot but well that didn't mean anything. I don't want him as a boyfriend! I already have one for pete's sake (he didn't know that so I'll give him some credit) Okay I should tell exactly what happened here goes**_

_**I followed Ron to a deserted corridor by then I was a little nervous I mean why would Ron take me to a deserted corridor? Then while I was still pondering my answer Ron went up and kissed me! In the corridor! I pushed him away though after I got out of my shock, "what are you doing Ron?" I had asked him, "I really like you Hermione will you be my girlfriend?" He said sounding really pouty and all begging almost. Oh goodness you don't know how bad I felt but couldn't say yes, I didn't like him that way it would be unfair he deserves a girl who does and that girl is not me! But I did what I had to do; I looked at him with wide eyes and then said, "I can't Ron I just don't like you in that way Plus I already have a boyfriend." I said (feeling really bad mind you) refraining from using the most dreaded words 'we still can be friends though' then I fled and I've been up here ever since, how could Ron think I was interested. I'm not. Errr! This is such a mess and Harry is probably going to side with Ron so all I can hang out with is Ginny or Lavender and Pavarti. Yes their friends but they aren't my best friends! **_

_**Okay I have got to get over this bump in the road and pretend that it never happened. The girls pounding on the doors is getting louder if I don't let them in I'm sure they'll knock the door down. Toodles**_

_**Love Hermione**_

Authors Note: First chapter done. Yea I wrote this a long time ago, but just put it out now because since my other once is finished I need another big one. This is my main story the one I'm putting most of my attention on; it'll be really long (I hope)! I've thought it all through so I shouldn't have any roadblocks and terrible endingslike I had in the last one _I only wanted to luv him_. Okay review for this one please I'm begging you is it good? Yes of course it is. lol j/k I need your feedback.

A sequel is coming out to _Go Away, _it will be out soon. I just have to perfect it. (I'm laughing right now I'm like doing a commercial for all my other fanfics) okay anyway. **REVIEW PLEASE!**

Adios

Silver Passion


	2. Chapter2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters.

**_Bold Italics: _**Diary Entries

_Italics: _Thoughts

Chapter2:

**_Dear Diary September18th  
It has been a few hard and annoying weeks, Ron is mad I wonder why? (I am being sarcastic) But he has to learn to deal with it I mean I can't force myself to like him can I? No I can't obviously, oh and I got a letter (snail mail he isn't a wizard, he doesn't know I'm a witch) from Damion, it had a poem in it, aw so sweet and well I'll just write it down here_**

**_To my dearest Hermione_**

_**Just when it dawns on me.**_

_**And the night gets dark.**_

_**You're the thought that fills my heart.**_

_**It's hard to explain just how I feel.**_

_**But I'd do anything to show you its real.**_

_**When you're in my arms. (During the summer don't forget)**_

_**You whisper in my ear.**_

_**Everything I've ever wanted to hear.**_

_**Every second we're apart.**_

_**It hurts worse than a broken heart. **_

_**I long for your touch.**_

_**I ache for the site of your beautiful eyes. **_

_**You made me who I am. **_

_**You complete my life**_

_**There isn't a day that I don't think of you, there isn't a time that I don't want you by my side. I hope one day we can get together and just talk heart to heart, but to me that day isn't coming fast enough. I need you in my life Mione, I can't wait to see you again my deep in like. (I can't say love because I don't know if I feel that yet, but I really feel something for you) I wish that you were here with me but I know that won't soon happen. I guess I'll be content to have you a phone call away. Mione you fill my heart with happiness, you're the thought that starts each morning,**_**_the conclusion to each day. You're the smile on my face, the twinkle in my eye. The warmth in my heart, the fullness in my life. My friend, my shoulder to lean on, I need you more than anything I'll miss you until we meet again._**

**_Always thinking of you_**

**_Damion_**

**_Isn't that just so cute? I'll write back to him soon. He is so thoughtful and poetic ah he's making me feel so happy inside! Anyway back to what I was talking about before, Ron refuses to talk to me but Harry talks to me which is such a relief he is such a good friend! I told him about Damion and he gave me a hug and told me he was happy for me. I want to show him this letter but I don't think that would be smart would it? I don't think he wants to read it he is a guy he doesn't have the deepness we girls do. Well Damion sure has the deepness. Mmmm he makes me so happy. Okay anyway Ginny is really mad at me too, for saying no to Ron and leading him on. Pishaw as if! I was not! Whatever I still got Harry. Okay toodles Lavender and Pavarti have just entered the dormitory._**

**_Love Hermione_**

"Hey Hermione what's that is that a letter?" Lavender asked as she grabbed Damion's letter off Hermione's bed before she could stash it.

"Lavender please it s none of your business." Hermione said, slightly annoyed that Lavender was reading the letter.

"Oooo Parvati look a love letter! From whom? Ron is my guess," Lavender read it out loud for Pavarti when they finished Lavender and Pavarti gasped

"Damion? Who is Damion? Ooo do tell us." They coursed. Oh I did not want to tell them, they would tell the whole school! But I had to I couldn't just ignore them that would be rude.

"He's a guy that I met in Italy,"

"That is not all he is! He's you boyfriend isn't he?" Lavender squealed.

"Funny, I always saw you and Ron together." Pavarti mused.

"Yes Damion is my boyfriend," Hermione said ignoring Pavarti's comment.

"Aw that is so sweet." Lavender gushed Hermione rolled her eyes

"Can I have the letter back now?" Lavender reluctantly handed it over,

"I wish I had a boyfriend that was so caring." Lavender said dreamily. Hermione smiled.

"Well I'm going down to the common room to do some homework so I can go on the Hogsmeade trip tomorrow." Hermione then grabbed her books and took them down to the common room only to see Ron sitting in front of the fire.

"What are you doing here?" He asked harshly once he seen Hermione.

"I am a Gryffindor and I'm allowed in the common room whenever I so wish too." Hermione replied tersely, she then sat down on the floor on the opposite side of the room and opened her books ignoring Ron's staring.

"Hermione come on just give me a chance and I'll prove that I'm worth your time!" Ron said after 10 minutes of silence.

"Ron I already told you I do not feel that way for you! I cannot force myself to like you I'm sorry Ron, anyway if I gave you a chance then I would be plainly cheating on my boyfriend." Hermione said irritated that Ron would suggest such a thing.

"The hell with him! Hermione I've known you forever and I've loved you since the first time I set eyes on you! Please don't let my love go to waste!" Ron pleaded jumping up from the couch he was sitting on.

"Ron please I'm not interested, I don't like you other than a friend please just get over it okay?" Hermione said.

"But…"

"There is no but's about it Ron I do not feel the same way I couldn't go out with you it wouldn't be fair."

"You could learn to love me Hermione I got enough love for both of us!" Hermione had heard enough, she slammed her books closed and stomped off back to the girl's dormitories.

Ron stood and watched her leave it finally occurred to him that Hermione wasn't ever going to be his. He fell back down to the couch thinking about the friendship they had and how he had ruined it by asking her out. He didn't know if she liked him but didn't want to go out with him because she had a boyfriend or if she truly didn't feel that way about him.

Ron was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't hear someone come into the common not until they spoke.

"Um… Ron I'm sorry mate about Hermione." Harry said sympathetically knowing that Ron had truly cared for her.

"Yea thanks I guess I always really knew deep down that she didn't love me in return it was just a fantasy of mine that she did." Ron said his eyes downcast.

"You'll get over her there is some other girl out there for you, not that you need to be looking your only 16."

"Thanks again Harry I owe ya one." Harry nodded and then retreated to his dorm,

"Ron I'd get some sleep it's nearly 12 o'clock." Ron grunted in return obviously in deep thought. Harry left hoping Ron would be able to pull through his broken heart. _He should be alright people have suffered worse then him, I mean Si… Sirius lost his love and 2 children the day he got thrown in Azkaban. Keri, Nelly and Timmy had been killed soon after that. _Harry thought with difficulty, he was sad that Sirius his only father figure had died on accounts of him. Harry had been lying awake on his four poster bed for about a half hour before Ron came up to bed.

**_Dear Diary Same day_**

_**Ron is breaking my heart, I would go out with him if I felt any kind of love for him but I don't. It's just not there as it should be I really hope he gets over it soon, it would be easier on everyone even himself. I hope he understands that I'll never be his. Anyway I just finished most of my homework so should finally be able to go to Hogsmeade. The last few weeks I haven't been exactly right on top of my homework so I wasn't aloud to go but Harry says its amazing, the student hotel is as he says really nice, like made for the rich. I can't wait to go also I've heard there is another joke shop, it is supposed to be better then Zonko's. Even Harry agrees with that but he won't tell me what it's called he says that I'll see when I'm finally gotten my homework done and be able to go. I'm so excited I've never really been too interested in-joke stuff but this time I really am it sounds amazing. Anyway I'm really tired it's like 1 o'clock so I need my bed and I need sleep/**_

_**Love Hermione**_

Authors Note: Second chapter, yes I like this version better. I rewrote it the first version was evil I swear you would have hated it! I had Ron like well assaulting Hermione yea well it was awful so I rewrote it. Hope u like this one.

Oh and about the whole Keri, Nelly thing it's true! Well in my stories anyway if you want more information go to my completed story _'I only wanted to luv him' _it has the rest of the story in it. (note: don't read it is terrible unless you like a girl withdrawing from everyone and then she comes back with the help of someone. and then she falls in love has a child at age 15 then her lover gets thrown into Azkaban and then she is murdered cuz sh'e is the only other one who knows that the potters had changed secert keeper.) Read this one though I really like this one.

Adios

SilverPassion


	3. Chapter3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters 

**_Bold Italics:_** **_Diary entries_**

_Italics: thoughts_

Chapter3:

**_Dear Diary September19th_**

_**I'm going to Hogsmeade today! And I'm staying over night plus I get to see the new joke shop! I'm so excited. My homework is not done but most of it is so I can go without being held back. Anyway I wrote my letter to Damion this morning and I asked Dumbledore how I could get it to him and he said that there is a post office in Hogsmeade and that they do snail mail for an extra knot. It is still cheap and worth it Damion will love it. Anyway I gotta go, we are leaving in a half an hour and I need to get changed. Toodles**_

_**Love: Hermione**_

Hermione set down her diary after she locked it and then she put on a red t-shirt with a baby duck in the middle of it saying ain't I cute? And black jeans that looked like they were faded in the front and the butt. She pulled her hair up in a ponytail and then put a little bit of makeup on. She then grabbed her overnight bag and put in her favorite pajamas and a change of cloths and her brush and toothbrush and some mascara. She grabbed her lip smackers; watermelon flavored, and then headed downstairs to the common room where Harry was waiting for her.

"Ready?" He asked,

"Yes I am, this is going to be so much fun I mean I get to stay overnight, I guess that's the best part and all but still." Hermione said beaming. Harry laughed a little and then they headed out to the carriages. Both of them could see the things pulling them since they both had seen death, (a/n I know they are called thestrals or something like that I didn't know how to spell so I decided not to put the actual name in it.) Hermione hoped in an almost empty carriage, Ginny and Luna were the other occupants. Ginny turned her head still angry with Hermione. Luna on the other hand said hello nicely at Hermione and Harry both returned her greeting. A couple minutes later the carriage started to move,

"So Hermione are you seeing the student hotel first?" Luna asked

"Um, I guess so since I need to drop off my bag." Hermione said unsure, Luna nodded,

"Of course I forgot you haven't come to Hogsmeade yet this year." Hermione nodded and then turned to look out the carriage window.

"Oh we're here." Ginny said to Luna and both of them jumped out with their bags,

"Well come on." Harry said pulling Hermione out of carriage, "Wait till you see the new joke shop it'll blow your mind!" Harry took her to the student hotel first and they signed in and took rooms right next to each other. "Okay here we go the best store in Hogsmeade you won't ever got bored of it no matter how much your there."

Soon both of them where standing out of **WWW **

"What does www mean?" Harry smiled mischievously

"You'll see Herms."

"Did you just call me Herms?" Hermione asked in shock

"Appears that I did." Harry said leading Hermione into the shop, Hermione stopped inside the door and looked around open mouthed. The whole store was filled with stuff from tongue growing toffees to fake wands to ear extensions.

"Harry some of this stuff looks very familiar." Hermione said surveying the store.

"It should, think Hermione where have you seen all this stuff before?" Hermione thought for a but before she came to a conclusion she was lifted from her feet in a huge bear hug from someone behind her. She gave out a little scream of surprise.

"HERMIONE! So good to see you…" The person said in her ear

"We haven't seen you in ever!" and identical voice said

"Heard you couldn't because of a detention and homework not being done."

"Surprised I was when I heard the news."

"George put me done!" Hermione said laughing, "Is this your store!? OMG I should have known! Weasley's Wizard Wheezes of course!" Harry was laughing beside the group along with George who was also laughing.

"Don't… don't tell me that you… didn't know that…you never… omg Hermione I thought you were the cleverest witch of your time!" George said between laughter, Hermione glared at George and stuck out her tongue.

"Oh and look she did something with her hair! No more bushiness!" George said grabbing Hermione's hair had taking the hair scrunchy out of it, it laid down flat and silky, George ran his hands through it Oooo-ing and ah-ing. Hermione was blushing like mad at all the attention,

"Hermione, baby, you're going to have to get used to guys attention since you're just so gorgeous. Embrace it babe." Fred flirted. Hermione blushed again,

"Fred your such a flirt!" Hermione teased.

"Aw you know you love me!" Fred then slapped her butt Hermione gasped in surprise.

"Fred!" She exclaimed in horror.

"Oooo nice and tight been working out? I can feel the difference." Hermione put her head in her hands embarrassed. She then looked at Harry who was almost looked like he was going to piss himself laughing, _well at least he's happy not sad about Sirius, I guess that's what Fred and George do they lift your spirits or in my case just plain embarrass me! _Hermione thought.

"Okay look around our wonderful store we've created most of this stuff so enjoy and don't forget to read the fine print." George said saving Hermione from further embarrassment. Harry and Hermione walked around looking at all the prank stuff, Harry grabbing handfuls of some of the tongue growing toffees and some other odds and ends. They spent most of the day there but at dinner they decided to go to Three Broomsticks and George and Fred closed down their store to go with them.

"So George is this the only stores you guys have or is their others?" Hermione asked curiously.

"The only one she asks." Fred said mockingly

"No we have others we started out in London and we've expanded, we have workers in the other ones but we like the London one and this one the best so we spend most of our time between the two. We check on the other ones every so often though." George said seriously, _yes, he is the more business one of the two,_ Hermione thought.

"So Hermione what is this we hear about you getting detentions and getting behind on homework?" Fred asks laughing.

"It's not my fault Snape is such a monster, so I slept in and was late I don't deserve a detention! And I have discovered I dislike books a great amount so well I try to spend as little time with them as possible." Hermione said heatedly.

"Whao come down fire woman," Fred said laughing

"Who'd have thought Hermione sick of books? Surprising revelation." George said surprised. Hermione rolled her eyes and ordered some pasta and butter beer. The rest of the group ordered some other food.

"So were is Ron? Haven't seen him around all day." Fred asked looking around Hermione looked down uncomfortably. "What you guys got into one of your famous arguments?"

"Well no, not exactly." Hermione said not wanting to explain, she looked at Harry for help.

"Ron asked her out and well I guess since you don't see them together you can assume what she answered." George and Fred stared at Hermione,

"Wow, I never thought he would actually ask her." George said to Fred

"I know I mean I didn't think he actually had the nerve." Fred answered

"And she said no, but I kind of expected that."

"Hello I'm still here!" Hermione said waving her arms.

"Oh right." George said. "Well Hermione we are not mad at you just to let you know."

"Oh thanks guys." Both smiled charmingly and Hermione smiled back at them both.

They parted ways after they finished dinner Hermione and Harry promising to come back to the store the next day. Both of them went to Honeydukes and spent sometime looking at the shrieking shack, both were relishing in memories of Sirius.

"It's getting late Harry we should get to the hotel."

"Yea your right, this has been good thinking back it's helped." Hermione gave Harry a hug,

"That's good Harry really it is." They walked arm in arm back down to the student hotel.

The next day Hermione woke up late and then went into Harry's room to wake him up.

"HERMIONE! What was that for I want to sleep!" Harry groaned crossly for Hermione had just dumped an ice-cold bucket on him.

"Get up Harry its 12 o'clock and the carriages leave at one and I still need to get ready plus we need to go to Fred and G's store."

"G's?"

"Its short for George I just didn't feel like saying the whole word. Anyway up, up, up sleepy head time to start our last morning of freedom before the week of torture of school." Hermione sang as she skipped out of the room. Half-hour later Hermione got out of her room after taking her shower and doing her hair and make up.

"Took you long enough Herms." Hermione rolled her eyes as they walked out of the hotel with their bags.

"Oh Hermione!" One of the twins said

"Harry!" the other chorused.

"You came!" Both just rolled their eyes and walked into the store.

"So Hermione baby how was your night? Quite? Peaceful?" George asked putting his arm around her shoulders.

"It was actually really nice. The beds are sooo soft! I almost died when I fell onto it. I fell asleep instantly it was like I was in heaven." Hermione said smiling leaning her head against George's shoulder.

"You know I know something that would have made it a lot more pleasant."

"What's that?" Hermione answered not seeing George smile evilly as he replied.

"Me." Hermione punched George in the arm

"Stop it George!" Hermione said laughing.

"I can't your beauty it just memorizes me." Hermione blushed a little again, "I like you hair is braided it looks absolutely childish. An adorable child face that I can't get enough of with a woman's body." Hermione gasped happily.

"Herms we better go the carriages are leaving in 2 minuets." Harry said sad that he had to break off the flirting couple.

"Okay, toodles George."

"Bye, bye my love." Georgetook her hand and kissed it, Hermione smiled and gave him and Fred a hug.

"Bye guys." Everyone smiled and then Hermione and Harry were off.

"You and George seem to be close, I wonder what Damion would say?" Harry teased

"Harry! It was just harmless banter! We are just friends! Anyway George is not my type he's to flirty." Hermione defended herself.

"Or charming it could go either way." Hermione rolled her eyes as they climbed into an empty carriage. "Anyway on to another subject, do you have all your homework done so we can go to Hagrids as planned?"

"No I am not finished I stayed up till 1 o'clock trying to finish."

"Are you almost done?"

"Yes I am it would probably take about half an hour to do it."

"Okay that should work, anyway I'm sure Grawp will be happy to see you." Hermione laughed at this statement,

"I am not going into the forest to see him." By then they were heading toward the castle but they were stopped by Ginny.

"Hermione can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Um sure." Hermione said, Ginny and Hermione walked away from Harry and Ginny started to talk

"Well I guess I'm sorry for acting like such a I don't know stupid anyway. We have been friends for awhile and I don't want to lose that because you don't like Ron in that way. I've realized that you can't force yourself to like him and actually I'm glad your not going out with him, especially since you don't like him I mean it would be unfair to go out with him just because you don't want to hurt his feelings. He deserves someone who likes him in return and you deserve someone you like." Ginny said sincerely, "Will you forgive me please?"

"Of course Gin." Ginny gave Hermione a hug and then they caught up with Harry and they walked in together.

_**Dear Diary September20th**_

**_Well Ginny is no longer mad at me which is a good thing I hate when people are mad at me. Anyway Hogsmeade was the same as usual but well I had double the fun, the twins are so funny George is so fun to be around. He makes you feel so good about yourself; he flirts and tells you how beautiful you are. Of course he is just flirting and all but still it makes you kind of happy. Their store they had was great too, they had so much stuff! It was overwhelming and they created a lot of that stuff they have brilliant minds in the joke department! Anyway as I was saying the twins are so sweet as well yes they are pranksters and all but you would never guess how sweet they are! Anyway I've got to finish my homework it's like 12 o'clock at night and I'm so tired but I need to finish my HW. Toodles_**

_**Love: Hermione**_

Authors Note: Another chapter done, fantastic! So how do you all like it so far please tell me and REVIEW!

Adios

SilverPassion


	4. Chapter4

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters.

**_Bold Italics:_** Diary entries

_Italics: Thoughts_

Chapter4:

**Dear Diary Novermeber1st **

**I got another letter from Damion again it was sweet but really short. All he said was that he couldn't wait to see me nothing about how he was like I had asked him. I guess he thinks me and him are more important or something. Oh well, anyway I think Ron has gotten over me I think, I mean he has a girlfriend now so I'm hoping he's over me. Oh and you'll never guess who he's dating, Luna Lovegood, I know scary. Nothing against Luna though she's just a bit disorganized and all. I think its sweet though they look so cute together. I wish them well I really do.**

**Harry has got a girlfriend as well she from Ravenclaw her name is Danielle Goshi, she's ver pretty he been going out with her for about 2 weeks now. So during the Hogsmeade visits when I'm allowed to go I go with Ginny who is single. We always go and see Fred and George; George has toned down the flirting thank god! I think it's because Ginny is around but anyway Fred has been extra sweet to me he is such a darling.**

**Since I'm talking about Hogsmeade I might as well write about the new stores**

**they are putting up. There's about 8 new stores not counting the twins joke shop and**

**the hotel. Dumbledore said there is a spell store, it's like a store of cool spell books,**

**like it has spells you have never heard of and stuff like that. Also there is a new**

**haircut place, 2 new cafes, a new dress Robes and dresses for all occasions, a magical**

**drugstore whatever that is, a muggle clothes store, and a store that it like Claire's**

**Ardenes and Spencer's all put together except Dumbledore said that is was like magical stuff. I guess its for the students that come every weekend now, making it new and improved so we keep on coming. I dunno it'll probably be cool.**

**Okay the teachers are absolutely mean! They are now saying they are very disappointed in me because I'm going down in my grade and they say they excepted better from me. Oh go ahead lay on the guilt trip but seriously I cannot stand when they say that kind of thing. They say I should be trying harder so I can finish on top of my class, I'm still on top on my class, I'm ten times better then some of the students here and they give me the lecture! They drive me insane! Okay I gotta go Dinner is almost over and I need food.**

**Love Hermione**

After locking and hiding her diary she left for the Great Hall for some food, she met up with Harry who had just come out of the broom closet with Danielle. Danielle blushed mumbled something about going back to her common room and then she hurried off.

"A broom closet Harry? Seriously how original can you get?" Hermione said sarcastically.

"Hey come one where do you think we could have gone instead, Snapes office?" Hermione giggled thinking how funny it would be if Snape walked into his office seeing Harry making out with Danielle. Harry rolled his eyes, "Anyway have you eaten?" Hermione shook her head. "Fantastic, lets go into Hogsmeade and grab something from one of those new cafes."

"But… the cafes aren't even open yet are they? Dumbledore just told us this morning that there was going to be some new stores in Hogsmeade they couldn't be done already."

"Hermione sometimes I really wonder about you, let me clue you in we are in a magical place meaning they can make building and everything appear within a couple of minutes." Hermione glared at Harry

"I hate it when you do that."

"Do what? I'm just saying that it's done by magic." Hermione punched Harry, "Ow! Herms that wasn't nice!"

"Can you please stop calling me Herms!" Harry shook his head and Hermione let out a cry.

"So are you coming?"

"Sure it sounds cool."

"Great then let's go." Harry led Hermione to the one eyed witch and soon they were on their way to Hogsmeade. When they got there they immediately saw the difference, The village was bigger and there was more people then usual rushing in and out of stores. Soon the came across one of the new cafes, "Do you want to got into this one, Morning star café?" Harry asked.

"Sure sounds good," Hermione and Harry headed in and took a seat at a four person table, "Harry wouldn't it be easier if we had a two person table?"

"What and leave us to sit on the floor? Gee Hermione I thought you had a heart." Fred said covering hid heart looking forlorn, Hermione laughed,

"What are you doing here?"

"Well your good friend Harry here invited us to a dinner out at first we thought it was like a gay date and we said no, cuz well we aren't gay. But then he said you were coming and that he already had a girl of his own and he was defiantly not gay. He only said that because we laughed at him for being gay. Then after that was settled we immediately agreed." George said smiling. "Shove over Harry I think I should sit by the young lady since you got a girlfriend already you don't need 2." Harry moved across the table and ended up sitting by George.

"What can I get you?" A girl asked coming to their table,

"Coffee and soup special please." Hermione said, Harry had the same Fred and George had firewhiskey's and then they had chili and pastries.

"Hermione you should really go to the Creepy Magic store its great it has books about different hexes and spells. You could hex and make the Slytherins life hell, wouldn't that be fun?" George said.

"Oh tons of fun." George laughed at Hermione's sarcasm, They got their food and started to eat, "Harry won't we get in trouble for being here?"

"Not if we don't get caught." Harry said sounding unconcerned. Hermione shrugged her shoulders and continued eating.

"You know Hermione you really have changed, I mean last year you were very uptight about everything! And now your just kind of more laid back, I like the new you." George said, Hermione smiled in pleasure she liked the new her too.

"How much time do you spend here at your Hogsmeade store?"

"Well usually the weekends on the odd time like now we are for part of the week." Hermione nodded, they sure have changed especially George he sounds all business.

"George you've changed too, you know that not so much of the prankster as you were last year."

"Ah what can you say I've changed for the love of my life."

"You have a girlfriend?" George shook his head no,

"She's not mine yet."

"I'm sure you'll get her I can't think of any girl who wouldn't fall for your charm." Hermione said comforting and for some reason she wished that the girl he was going after were she. Hermione smiled unconsciously at George and George smiled back at her and tweaked her nose. They didn't notice that Fred and Harry were smiling and placing bets on how soon they were going to be dating.

A while later they had finished eating and Harry and Hermione needed to go, so George casually threw his arm across Hermione's shoulder and led her back to Honeydukes. She said goodbye and gave him a kiss on the cheek and then Harry and her slipped down into the cellar.

**Dear Diary Novemeber1st, Late at night**

**I think I've gone screwy, I wished that George (of all people) would go after me to be his girlfriend! Does that mean I like him? That would not be good! Especially with the thing with Ron and all. Also I can't like George, I got a boyfriend! I'm panicking right now this cannot be happening. I can't like George! No, no, no, and no and did I mention no! I guess I'll just stop liking him, not spending any time with him, distancing myself and then after I've gotten over my little crush I'll become his friend again just like he wants it to be. He only wants a friend in me so that's what I need to be so the first step is distancing myself. Oh why does life have to be so complicated? Anyway I gotta go Toodles/**

**Love, Hermione**

Authors Note: Hehehe, okay chapter done, I don't have much to say this time. I don't have anything to say! Oh no poor you not having to hear my boring notes Oh woes on you. Any way

Adios

SilverPassion


	5. Chapter5

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters.

Sennica01: this chapter is dedicated to you enjoy.

**_Bold Italics: _**Diary Entries

Italics: Thoughts

Chapter5

**Dear Diary December20th**

_**I'm going to the Weasley's for Christmas break we are leaving today, Mrs. Weasley owled and asked if Harry and me would come I just couldn't say no. I'm guessing Fred and George will be there as well for part of the time as well. And I've finally given in, I have a full-blown crush on George, but my steps to recovery are in place and soon it'll be gone. I haven't gone to Hogsmeade in a while I go every so often to go to the new stores but I never go into WWW, I tell Harry I'm just no interested in that stuff, and if I do see George I avoid him and don't talk to him. He has started to give me weird looks and I'm guessing he is wondering why I've suddenly become so distant, it actually breaks my heart a little. Oh well.**_

_**Ron has apologized for asking me out, I don't know why he did but anyway but he wanted to become friends again. I agreed I don't think he likes me that way anymore it was just a silly infatuation that's all. Anyway him and Luna seem to really get along great. Harry broke up with Danielle 2 weeks ago, he broke her heart as it seems she's been moping around and crying in the hallways. Poor girl but well she's got another boyfriend now so maybe its all fake. **_

_**Damion sent me another letter it was very short, I'll write it down.**_

_**To Hermione:**_

_**Everyday I miss you more, come for Christmas to Italy and see me it would be appreciated. See you soon. Damion **_

_**And that's all he wrote he expects me to come to Italy and visit him! I don't have that kind of money! Why doesn't he come here and see me? I wrote him and told him that I couldn't make it I already had plans and I didn't have the money to get there. I am waiting for a reply, I'm sure I won't be a happy reply either. But he is going to have to deal with it because I just can't go to Italy. Actually come to think of it I don't think this relationship if you want to call it that is going to work I should dump him. He is in Italy for heaven's sake I might never see him again! Whatever I need some time to think about it but I think I should dump him. Toodles**_

_**Love Hermione**_

Hermione put her diary in her bag and finished packing and then headed to the common room.

"Hey Hermione how's things with Damion going?" Lavender asked sitting beside Hermione after she had sat down.

"Er, okay I guess." Hermione answered not wanting to talk about it. Lavender seemed have lost interest in the conversation and she bounded away to Pavarti who was just coming into the common room. Hermione sighed with relief, _Thank god! If I told her it would be all over the school by tomorrow morning everyone already knows I'm going out with an Italian and most people say it won't last. Well I guess they were right it isn't working and I don't really, really like him as I should. _

_"_Hermione we're leaving are you coming?"

"Yea Ron I'm coming," Hermione left the couch and followed Harry and Ron out of the common room. Harry then dropped back to talk to Hermione

"Herms why are you avoiding George? He's been asking for you and I think if I guess right he really, really wants to see you." Hermione blushed very slightly but Harry didn't notice,

"I'm not avoiding him Harry." Hermione lied,

"Right…" Harry said unconvinced, Hermione gave Harry a penetrating glare. "What? It's the truth your avoiding him and I want to know why?"

"That is none of your concern Harry Potter just mind your own business." Hermione snapped.

"Whoa ice woman." Harry joked which got him a punch from Hermione. They got to the carriages that would take them to the train and hoped into and empty one; Luna and Ginny soon followed. They talked until they got to the train and they split off again Luna and Ron left and Ginny left as well leaving Hermione and Harry alone once again. "You know it always seems they just leave us together, like just last week you know how we were all hanging out together and then the 3 of them said they were tired and they left. But I swear I seen Luna and Ginny peeking out at us,"

"Yea I've noticed that too, but I guess we'll never know why."

"You don't know? Gee Herms I thought you were clever." Harry teased,

"What am I supposed to know? I don't get it."

"They think something is going on between us or they want something to happen between us in both cases it is not happening." Hermione started to laugh hysterically

"No way! I don't believe that! Omg it is too funny." Hermione said laughing harder. Harry joined in while shaking his head. "Well anyway lets go before the train leaves and all the compartments are full."

"The compartments are never full, lots stay behind." Harry reminded Hermione.

"Not this year though I heard that almost everyone is going somewhere." And Hermione was right, many of the compartments were full, but at the end they found one that was empty, "I can't believe it, Ron, Luna and Ginny were in a full compartment and they didn't even save us seats! Now I know that what you said is what they are planing." Hermione huffed loudly as she sat down, "Oh well."

"So Hermione about this thing with George…"

"As I told you before it is none of your concern."

"But I want to know!"

"I don't have to tell you everything you know." Hermione said firmly.

"What you like him or something?"

"Don't say such a thing Harry I do not." Hermione said testily.

"Ooo sounds like someone has something to hide." Hermione rolled her eyes and looked out the window ignoring Harry. "Oh come on Hermione admit it!"

"I have nothing to hide I do not like George." _Yup still in denial I see_ a voice in the back of her head said but Hermione pushed it aside.

"Why can't you tell me? I won't tell him you know that."

"Stop trying to get me to tell you there is nothing to tell! Just leave it alone!" Hermione snapped angrily, _now he for sure knows why would a girl lash out like that if she didn't like the guy. _Hermione shook her head getting rid of the thought. Harry smiled knowingly but left the subject alone wanting to stay on Hermione's good side and knowing how bad Hermione's temper was well he did not want to risk getting his head ripped off.

**Dear Diary December20th**

**_I think Harry figured out that I like George and if he does I hope he doesn't tell him. That would be disastrous, well not really but terribly embarrassing. Then George would think I'm some kind of weirdo or something, _**

**_Okay so we're at the Weasley's and the twins aren't here but they will be Mrs. Weasley said they couldn't make it tonight but tomorrow morning they will be here for the whole time! It is going to be really hard to avoid George while he is here without arising suspicion from Mrs. Weasley. _**

**_I'm sleeping in Ginny's room on the floor as usual that's okay thought they magiced some of the floor so that it is super soft. Anyway Ginny is ready to turn off the lights so I gotta go. Toodles._**

_**Love Hermione **_

Authors Note: I'm in a depressed mood right now, I mean seriously! Not that I'm a depressed person or anything why should I be I GOT A BLOODY REVIEW! Yea I should be happy. I am don't get me wrong I love reviews. Okay yea I don't know why I'm depressed, maybe it's because I'm thinking about school and I have to go back on the 4th or maybe the 6th I'm not sure one of the 2 actually I think it's the sixth. School depresses me even though I'm with friends it still really depresses me I hate learning. It's a waste of time, that's the truth theirs this kid in my class who is like abnormally smart I mean he got a 100 in math alone. He has like a 98 or something close to that overall average! How could people be so smart? IT makes me feel as if my average is terrible. Oh well.

Sorry bout that but I felt like writing my troubles to people I don't know.

Thanks to my one reviewer

Sennica01: you're the best person ever! I was getting depressed that no one was reading and yea if I don't get reviews I get somewat sad. Anywho thanks for the review you're my hero.Lol.


	6. Chapter6

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters 

Once again this chapter is dedicated to Sennica01 my one and only reviewer so far (you rock)

**_Bold Italics: _**Diary Entries

_Italics: _Thoughts

**_Underlined Bold Italics : _**Flashback

Chapter6:

**Dear Diary December21st Late afternoon**

_**Another day and George has proved to be a monster! I was looking forward to sleeping in and low and behold at 6 o'clock this morning George thought it would be funny to drop an ice-cold bucket of water on my face. My plan is ruined; it was going well until he dropped that ice bucket on my head! I planned to ignore what he did but well I guess I didn't because I jumped on him tackling him to the ground and he hit the floor that wasn't bewitched to be super soft and he looked like he gotten knocked out. As you can imagine it I started to panic so I woke up Ginny and sent her to get something to help, and then I knelt down beside George trying to wake him up. As I leaned over him to grab the glass of water I had by my pillow and he reached up and pulled me toward him. I didn't expect that at all since I thought he was knocked out so I lost my balanced and fell on top of him. And to make it worse Ginny walked in at that moment seeing me on top of George with George's arms around me, and she said 'well if you two wanted privacy all you needed to do was ask.' She then left slamming the door behind her I was so embarrassed! George laughed and raised his eyebrows suggestively. I know I went red as I struggled out of his grasp he didn't seem to want to let me go, so I told him to let me go or I'd hit him so hard he would wish he never came into Ginny's room. He reluctantly let me go and I scrambled to my feet and George followed standing close by my side. **_

"_**What did you do that for?" Hermione asked in anger**_

"_**Couldn't resist." George answered calmly. Hermione glared at him **_

"_**Well you should have, now I have to go and explain to Ginny that it was all innocent and calm her down. I mean she was mad enough that I said no to Ron and now she thinks there is something going on between us!" Hermione said shrilly.**_

"_**What? There isn't anything between was?" George asked teasingly. Hermione rolled her eyes going slightly pink but turned away to hide it. **_

"_**Well then I should go and find Ginny, bye George I'll see you later." Hermione went toward the door and turned the handle but before she opened George grabbed her arm turning her toward him. She was facing him now and he was looking down at her tenderly. "George what are you doing?" Hermione asked when his head started to lower toward her. He grunted in return still lowering his head, by now Hermione could feel his hot breath on her face, George put his arms around Hermione and pulled her close to him so she was pressing against his chest. She tried again "George?" She asked uncertainly, looking into his face that was now inches away he didn't seem to hear her or he just ignored her. "George?" She asked this time more loudly**_

"**_Gee Hermione don't ruin the moment." George quietly said before pressing his lips urgently against Hermione's. She responded immediately lifting her arms to his chest and slowly running her hands up his chest and over his shoulders and ran them through his hair. _**

"_**Well, Well, Well what do we have here?" Someone asked as he came through the door.**_

"_**Doesn't anyone knock?" George bellowed annoyed that they were interrupted. **_

"**_Calm down Georgie it's not my fault, mum was going to come and call you for breakfast but I knowing that something must be going on, got the hint from Ginny I did so I volunteered instead. Now if I had let mum come up think how bloody mad she would be to see you and Hermione making out in Ginny's room. She would never forgive Hermione you know." Fred said trying to keep a straight face. Hermione was blushing like mad as she buried her face in George's chest. _**

_**Yea and then everything happened so fast and we were making out and then Fred came in thank god! Fred is my savior I swear. Anyway so far it's been really awkward for me to be around George, it seems to be the same for him too. God I can't wait for Christmas holidays to be over! Oh and to make things worse Ginny is giving me and George 'looks' as if she's expecting us to start making out on the spot and Fred does the same thing except he is way more forward about it! And now Harry and Ron are suspecting something I'm sure they haven't figured it out yet but they will I know it. Anyway I gotta go we are all going to a 'muggle' village as Ron puts it. It is just a few miles away 7 actually. Long way but hey we're taking the easy way, magic! Yea I don't exactly know how but I think we are like bewitching our feet to walk faster or something. Anyway toodles.**_

_**Love Hermione **_

Hermione locked her Diary and hid it in her bag and then went downstairs to wait for everyone else. Fred was first down and he sat down beside her on the couch.

"Hey Hermione had a good morning?" He asked. Hermione was surprised that he hadn't sought her out before, but then again it probably was because she and made sure that she was always with someone and refused to be pulled away by pretending to be in a deep conversation whenever he seemed to want to talk to her. 

"It was eventful." Hermione said blushing,

"So you like my twin eh?" Hermione, if possible, blushed a deeper shade of red as she fidgeted with her fingers. "No reason to be ashamed I was just making sure you weren't messing with him and then running off to some other guy, for example your boyfriend in Italy? How about you tell me about him and what he means to you or is that something you do regularly, cheating on your boyfriend I mean?" Hermione glared at Fred.

"How dare you even suggest such a thing I am NOT a slut nor will I ever be!" Hermione said close to screaming.

"Hey I'm just looking out for my twin its what you do when you're close to someone and we are as close as it gets." Fred spat back. "Anyway back to my other question what does this Damion guy mean to you?"

"I do not have to answer you little questionnaire Fred it isn't any of your business." Hermione seethed.

"It is my business he is my twin and I refuse to let you mess with him, he deserves better then that especially when he really likes a girl and she just plays with him as a side toy."

"That's it I will not take your accusations which by the way are not true if anyone asks I'm going home." Hermione said ready to slap Fred, "Oh and another thing since I'm not good enough for George tell him it's over." With that Hermione spun and headed out of the room.

"Oi Hermione you can't end things that never started!" Fred yelled at her back, she whipped around and slowly came toward him eyes flashing with anger, "What? I thought you were leaving?"

"I forgot to do something that really needs to be done." Fred and stood up and was looking down at her smirking.

"Like what?"

"This." Hermione slapped him hard on the cheek leaving a red hand mark and then stalked off to grab her things, in all it took her less then 9 minutes to be out of the house and gone in a taxi by the time someone asked were Hermione was.

**Dear Diary December22nd early morning**

**_It's 5 o'clock in the morning and I just got back to my house from the taxi I took to get home, I spent a LOT of money to get here. Okay so I officially hate Fred, he is such a… err I don't even know what to call him but u hate him! He accused me of so many things! Okay so I cheated on Damion by kissing another man but I was going to break up with him anyway. A soon as I can anyway which means anytime since I have access to a real post office. Actually it isn't really cheating it was just an innocent kiss that's all and I was NOT by all means messing with George I really do like him, a whole lot might I add. But I guess it wasn't meant to be, so I'll just have to get over him no not my master plan just normally as everyone else gets over someone lost. I guess I'll just pretend that nothing ever happened between us and go on with my life its all I can do. Remember the good times not the sad and soon it'll be all over. _**

**_My parents were surprised to see me back I told them I'd tell them when I was ready. They respected my wish and they let me go to my room to 'sleep' I don't know if I can I feel as if my heart has been ripped out. That kiss was nothing I had ever experienced before and when it happened I felt as if I where in heaven and I wasn't ever coming back. Well I did come back in a terrible way too and I hope I can live through this. Right now I know it wasn't just a crush but something more I don't know what but I don't think a crush would make me feel so bad and sad and just plain awful. I mean I cried almost all the way here in the taxi, the driver I bet thinks I'm crazy or something. I don't think he wanted to take a crying person such a far way poor guy probably wanted to tell me to shut up. I gave him an extra tip as well he seemed grateful and I wished him a happy holiday and a teary smile. _**

_**Love Hermione**_

Authors Note: And there you have it, aw. Okay hoped you liked this chapter. I'm happy again; maybe that's because I remembered that I'm dying my hair orange with black streaks! Oh and if your wondering why don't ask I just really want to get it done and my parents who almost freaked when I told them ain't going to stop me! Mahaha! Go me I am the best, yes I'm a tad hyper right now don't mind me. Oh and everyone if you think this is a long a/u read my other fanfic _A Simple Push _(I'm proud of that one I just started it.) But anyway read it and then decided what a long A/u is when you get to the 3rd chapter you'll know what I mean. I was a bit hyper and yet I think I had lost my mind for a moment but then maybe I was just bored and wanting people to hear me. Don't ask me I wrote it today and well I find it humorous so I'm not going to delete that part it took a long time to write.

Anyway

Sennica01: Thanks again, it wasn't really a review I suppose but still, yea school gives me a very bad taste in my mouth (that was a really bad way of putting it but anyway that's me). Lol anyway. Yea this chap is dedicated to you as well since you're the only reviewer so far. Tee Hee I'm the nicest person around.


	7. Chapter7

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters 

**_Bolded Italics: _**Diary Entries

**_Underlined Bolded Italics: _**Flashbacks

_Italics: _Thoughts

Chapter7:

**_Dear Diary September22nd Afternoon_**

_**Harry sent a letter to me Hedwig is still waiting for an answer but I'm not sure what to say. He wanted to know why I left. I guess I'll tell him what happened, the truth he is my best friend after all. But not until Hogwarts anyway I think I'll be more in control then. I talked to my parents told them snatches of the truth, they know some of it but not all. They don't know about the accusations or that I was kissed by George. All they know that I really liked a guy and it isn't going to work out except in more words. **_

_**I actually fell asleep for a few hours last night well morning actually, which is a good thing anyway hopefully I won't be like a zombie for the rest of the day. **_

_**I'm really going to miss George, you know when I thought he kissed me I thought all my worries had gone out the window and the only guy around was him. But since Fred talked to me I feel as if it meant nothing and that it shouldn't have happened and it was all wrong. It made me feel as if I did something wrong, and maybe I did cuz in Fred's eyes I did. **_

_**Yea I don't really want to write about it anymore, it is making me cry and I need to get over this. Toodles**_

Love Hermione 

Hermione locked her diary and threw it against her wall with a cry as if it would make everything go away.

"Hermione darling are you okay?" Her mum asked from outside her room.

"I'm fine mother." Hermione yelled back,

"Okay, if you need anything just ask." Hermione nodded knowing that her mum couldn't see her but didn't feel like answering and wanted her mum to go away. Soon she heard her mum's footsteps fade away and go downstairs and then Hermione let the tears fall. _I guess I need George more then I thought, I can't even think of him before I feel all depressed again and start crying wanting him to be here and make everything better. _Hermione cried some more then she decided to get rid of the thing that destroyed her only hope. She grabbed a piece of paper and started to write

Damion

I can't do this anymore, I don't want to have a relationship in which all we do is send letters. I might never see you again and I guess you could say I'm not good at long distance relationships but I can't go out with you with the thought that I might never see you again. It brings a damper on the relationship if you can even call it that. Oh and one more thing the letters are feeble, they are most definitely not enough to keep any kind of relationship going. Anyway if you hadn't guess already I'm breaking up with you. Bye Damion it was nice over the summer but that's all, we should have just made it a summer fling. Hermione G

P.S I wish I could have told you in person or at least on the phone but I do not have your phone number and I'm not making a trip to Italy just to tell you.

Hermione put the letter into an envelope and put his address on it and went to the post office to mail it.

"Well hello Miss. Granger haven't seen you here in a while."

"Hello Ms. Bloomdale I'm home for the holiday's and then back off to boarding school." Ms. Bloomdale nodded,

"So what do you have to mail today?"

"A letter to Italy please." Hermione smiled politely.

"Sure thing." Hermione handed over her letter to Ms. Bloomdale and paid the fees and then left but instead of going back to her house she decided to take a walk around the town. She took in the sight she hadn't seen in a while and then stopped at the theater and grinned. She decided to go to a show just to get her mind off things, she bought a ticket for Spainglish and sat in the last row beside a guy about her age.

After the show Hermione stood up and tried to walk out into the aisle but there was a lot of people and someone shoved her back and she fell but the stranger she was sitting beside caught her.

"Thanks." She said as she regained her balanced.

"No problem, by the way I'm Davvy Green."

"Hermione Granger." She said and just at that moment there was an opening in the aisle and she jumped for it. She yelled out a nice meeting you to Davvy and then she was gone along with all thoughts of Davvy. She went back to her house not expecting that an hour later someone would come knocking on the door for her.

"Hermione darling someone is here to see you." Hermoine's mum Hillary said an hour later. Hermione went to the door to see a tall man standing there. He looked familiar in a way, then she thought about the man she met in the theater and how much they seemed to be alike except that it was dark in the theater and she hadn't seen him properly.

"Davvy Green?" She asked, he nodded

"Yea you were gone before I could actually see you or talk. Anyway I probebly would have never found you if I didn't…"

"Davvy how good to se you again." Hermione's dad said as he came into the room.

"You know him?" Hermione asked in surprise

"Well of course Davvy is our gardener and a personal friend of mine."

"We have a gardener?" Hermione gasped in surprise last summer they were just normal people just getting by, and now they hod their own personal gardener. Her dad smiled

"She goes away to boarding school every year I guess we didn't tell her that I got a promotion." Davvy nodded "Anyway what are you doing here Davvy?"

"I was just talking to Hermione here." Her dad smiled and then left the two alone.

"So you're my gardener? This is crazy,"

"How so?"

"I never expected for us to get a gardener that's all."

"Well anyway the reason I came here on my day off was well… do you want to hang out sometime?" Hermione was taken aback, Davvy wanted to go out with her and she wanted to as well. But she remembered George but just as the thought of him entered her mind she pushed him aside _it isn't happening between us move on! _Hermione told herself sternly.

"Sure." Hermione said _this is terrible he is like a rebound from George. _Davvy smiled,

"How about tomorrow after work I'll take you to dinner then?" Hermione nodded,

"That would be great, I'll be looking forward to it." Davvy smiled again and kissed Hermione on the cheek.

"Until then." Davvy turned and left and Hermione waved to him and then shut her door thinking. She decided she needed to talk to someone and that someone was a long way away. She knew Harry would understand so she decided to write him a letter asking for him to come.

Dear Harry

I know my leaving seems confusing but believe me I have my reasons, right now I'm in a bit of a jam. I am at my house safe and sound if your wondering but well I'm kind of like a whirlwind of emotions and frustration. I don't want to explain it all in a letter, I know it is a lot to ask and you'll probably say no, but I need someone to talk to and I can't think of anyone but you. Even though you are probably not at all interested in all this and you'd rather stay out of it, I still need to ask. Harry as a friend would you please come to my house now! I need your help desperately, I would ask Ginny but I don't think she will like what I have to say and what I've just done.

Your Best friend Hermione Granger

Pleading for someone to listen.

Hermione gave the letter to Hedwig who was still in her room obviously told not to leave until she got a reply. Hedwig immediately flew off and Hermione fell on her bed shaking, _Why the hell did I just accept a date with Davvy when I'm so stuck on George? I can't do this, I just can't I like Davvy yes but it is just not the same maybe as friends but not as a girlfriend might like a boyfriend. Anyway it is not fair to Davvy either he is just a rebound, I'm just trying to get away from George's face that haunts me everywhere I go, I see him everywhere even in my dreams I see him. I don't know I'll wait for Harry if he comes. _Hermione then fell into a fitful sleep dreaming that George died to save her. She woke up to someone saying her name and shaking her. She opened her eyes to see Harry looking down at her in concern.

"He died." She whispered close to tears.

"Who dies Hermione?"

"George, he died to save me." Hermione started to cry then, "And I never told him how I felt!"

"Herms it was just a dream, George is still alive." Harry said as he pulled Hermione into a hug. After Hermione's tears subsided, she started to talk

"Harry I've done a terrible thing! Fred was right he said liked to mess with people and he was right!"

"That's not true Hermione you never mess with people they always know your intention."

"No they don't! I just met someone his name is Davvy he is our gardener and he asked me out on a date and the only reason I said yes was to get my thoughts of George to leave. Now Davvy thinks I like him, actually I do but not the same way I like George and now it's just a mess!"

"Wait a minuet your admitting you like George?" Harry said smiling.

"Yes, I really like George but Fred came and said I was just messing with him and he didn't think I deserved him because I was still with Damion, he said that I was just a cheater! And he was right! I did cheat! Of course now Damion is gone I wrote a letter to him and all." Hermione started to cry again as she leaned against Harry he rubbed her back for comfort.

"Shhh Hermione, it okay everything will be okay in the end."

"How could you say that? How could anything be okay ever again my life is ruined and you say it'll all be all right in the end! What about the time in between the end? And technically the end can be when I'm on my deathbed breathing my last breath." Hermione yelled at Harry. Harry cringed at her tone and continued to hug Hermione knowing that she needed someone to bet there for her not someone who gave her a yelling match. After a few minuets after Hermione sighed sadly, "Harry what am I going to do? This is such a mess."

"Hermione just keep going as you are your doing fine maybe all you need is someone and that person who might be able to help you heal is Davvy he might be just what you need. No," Harry said raising his hand telling Hermione he was not done, "You don't know, just try it out maybe Davvy will see that the only thing you need is a friend and he might support you, but don't go and tell him your life story, okay?" Hermione nodded,

"Thanks Harry," Harry stayed for the rest of the day and then he said he should be getting back. Hermione gave him a hug and he caught a taxi for the ride back.

**_Dear Diary September 22nd at night_**

**_I'm still feeling pretty miserable, Harry came over at my request, and he helped maybe that's what I need. Davvy could be like a distraction or something. He might just get my mind off George, I'll try it out anyway. _**

**_Love Hermione_**

Authors Note: Omg my computer is like so broken! I went on my email and it had nothing in it! that is not usual since I get about 8 per day and then I checked ff and it said I had 2 reviews for last chapter! Okay yea. Hoped you like this chappie I don't know if I like it to well but I don't think I'm going to change it.

Sennica01- God I hope not! I knew I would that, I'll have to check into then, crappit! But well at least you like my other story.

Meandmysharpie- Thanks, I hope you read the right chapter of the right story. But hey thanks for the review. You read the wrong one. I just checked it. So I have to upload the right one the stories got messed since I was uploading them at the same time.

**Attention: chapter 6 is wrong that is my other story (A simple Push) I was uploading them at the same time and I must have gotten them mixed up! So well I'm changing it all now so next time you can read the right one. Tee Hee I feel extremely stupid! Anywho right chapter will be uploaded momentarily.**


	8. Chapter8

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter character Bolded Italics: Diary Entries Italics: Thoughts 

_Underlined Italics: _News Story

Chatper8:

_**Dear Diary Spetmeber23rd Morning**_

_**I'm getting really nervous about this date thingy I don't know why though it doesn't mean anything at all. Anyway I seen Davvy this morning he was wearing a really awesome tee well muscle shirt showing off his muscles. Mmm it was nice. I have to admit he is hot, very hot but I don't go for guys just because they are hot, I'm not that shallow. Okay so the last 2 guys I dated were not bad looking Viktor and Damion had their share of girls chasing after them. But still, I'm not shallow. Davvy seems sweet cuz when he seen me he smiled and I swear if he smiled any larger his smile would have been off his face. The smile just made me smile back happily; maybe the date won't be so bad after all. **_

_**Love Hermione**_

Hermione put her diary by her nightstand and went down for breakfast, her parents were away for the morning so she had to make her own. And since Hermione hated cooking she went out to a small café a few blocks away and ordered an omelet and orange juice. She got the morning paper and read the front page story

_Mysterious Deaths_

_Last night around midnight a disturbance happened around London, as it seems 2 children and 3 adults are dead. The strange part is that every single one of them seemed to be in perfect health except that they were dead, there is no blood or gunshot wounds. The 5 victims were found with their eyes wide open, looking horrified. It is a scary sight I advise that everyone is on the lookout for any more strange deaths and use caution. _

Hermione's eyes widened in horror, _he's back to his killing rampages, and I might be next. _She looked around the café as if expecting Voldemort to be sitting at a table watching her. She shuddered unconsciously and put down the paper to wait for her meal. As soon as her meal came she began to eat she looked out the window halfway through to see a mop of red hair staring at her. She blinked her eyes to see if she was seeing correctly and when she opened them again he was gone. _That was strange, I swore I seen George a moment ago. _She shook her head and told herself she was just seeing things but she couldn't ignore the strange fluttering in her stomach when she thought she had seen him. She tried to eat the rest but suddenly lost her appetite trying to figure out if she actually saw George and it was really getting her worked up so she couldn't eat. Hermione paid for her half-eaten meal and then she left the café looking around to see if she could catch a glimpse of the mysterious man. With no luck Hermione ambled home, she didn't see Davvy but she wasn't looking either, she was in deep thought about this whole thing hoping that tonight it would clear some things up but she doubted that it would do any good. But she tried to keep and open mind about it.

During the afternoon Hermione busied herself with watching T.V and listening to her favorite tracks. Her parents came home and and turned down the blaring stereo and turned the T.V off.

"Hermione is this all you've done today?" Hillary asked.

"No, this morning I went to Dani's café." Hermione said smiling

"I'm worried about you child, you come home a day after you get to the Weasley's and instead of burrowing yourself in a thick book you listen to music on full blast and have the T.V on as well." Hermione laughed but didn't comment. "So what do you want for dinner?"

"Nothing I'm going out remember?"

"Oh yea, with the cute gardening boy we have, you know it reminds me of a fairytale a princess destined to marry a prince but falls in love with the poor gardener boy who has a great personality."

"Oh mum shush, it is no such thing just a friendly date." Hillary nodded her head but not believing it for a second.

"Well its 4:30 and Davvy gets of at 5 and then he is picking you up, aren't you going to get ready?" Hermione nodded and hurried off to her room to get ready as fast as she could. _I can't believe this! I barely have enough time to take a shower plus take a do my hair and make up and clothes ahhh this is not good. _Hermione scurried around and at 5 she still wasn't ready. At 5:15 Hillary came up and said Davvy was here, Hermione told her to tell him that she would be down at any moment. 5 minuets later Hermione walked down the stairs with a casual pair of black pants and a soft pink shirt with a red reindeer on the front. Her hair was braided in pigtails down the sides and her make up was very neutral some clear lip gloss and different browns as eye shadow. Davvy smiled up at her from his place by the door, when she got to him he took her arm and then they left with the goodbye's from Hermione's parents at their back.

Davvy had his own car a small, two door Chevrolet, he opened her door and she slid in the passenger side. He drove to a small beach restaurant and they went inside, he had reserved a window seat so you could see the ocean while you eat.

The date went well until Hermione seen the man with the red hair exactly like George's. She shook it off and continued talking to Davvy, when she looked over at the table where the red haired man sat he was still there reading the newspaper. Hermione continued glancing at the man getting more convinced that it was George. So she decided to find out and told Davvy she had to go to the bathroom on her way she passed the man and looked at is face discreetly and sure enough George was sitting there. She narrowed her eyes and then went right up to the table and grabbed his arm and pulled on him telling him to follow. He quickly got up and followed. Hermione went to the back of the restaurant were Davvy couldn't see them.

"George what are you doing here?" She hissed.

"I thought that would have been quite obvious." He said his voice husky with emotion.

"George you can't be here!"

"Why not because your on a date?" George snapped harshly. Hermione glared at George for a second and the spun away intending to get back to Davvy. But George grabbed my arm. "Hermione don't go back to him,"

"Why not? He is waiting." Hermione tried once again to leave but George wouldn't let her go.

"Hermione I like you okay? I really, really like you and I hate seeing you with someone else."

"Didn't Fred tell you, I'm just a cheating person who messes with guys' head for fun and uses them for a side toy oh and did I say that I don't deserve you wither?" George looked at her in confusion

"Fred said that?" Hermione nodded "Well its not true Hermione please don't go." George asked pleadingly

"It is true! I'm a cheating slutty girl and I want to die!" George looked at her in surprise. "Damion I was going out with him he lives in Italy we are broken up now but when we well you know I was still going out with him!" George sighed a little

"Hermione it doesn't matter to me, it doesn't all that matters is you Hermione I'm very close to loving you if I don't already. Don't turn away from that." Hermione felt a tear run down her face and she whipped it away.

"I-I don't know George." She said her voice quivering slightly, George leaned down and kissed her passionately.

"Hermione there you…" Davvy said as he walked in on the kissing couple, "Hermione WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" He bellowed as soon as he figured out what she was doing which didn't take to long. Hermione jumped away from George looking like a deer caught in headlights. Davvy was glaring at her and George and was looking close to murder. "Answer me!"

"She doesn't have to stop ordering her around!" George yelled back at Davvy mad that Davvy would even try to boss Hermione around.

"Stay out of this it is between Hermione and myself and why she is kissing another man on our date! Care to explain."

"Davvy this is George, I wasn't supposed to come home for the holiday's but I did because something happened at his house that upset me. But well I don't know something happened between us and well he came here for me."

"Oh well that explains a lot." Davvy said sarcastically. George had gone to Hermione's side and put his arm around her.

"Get your bloody arm off my girlfriend." Davvy said menacingly.

"Your girlfriend? Right…" Davvy looked at George full of hate and looked at his clothes they were old and faded and a bit to short. George who actually was doing well for himself hadn't brought any of his newer clothes with him over the Holidays since he didn't expect to be going anywhere.

"Yea and she choose you over me? No way, why would she choose you? Your poor you can't offer her anything." This is was the last straw for George he hated it when someone made fun of his family for being poor. Sure it was only him who Davvy was talking about but he wasn't poor but these were the clothes this mum had and she had bought them for him in his seventh year. So indirectly Davvy was making fun of his family not being rich. George tackled Davvy to the ground and started to punch him.

"You bloody git you know nothing about anything! How dare you make fun my family!" George roared still punching Davvy as hard as he could. The racket could be heard and a lot of people had got up from their seats to watch.

"George stop it!" Hermione screamed again and again but he wouldn't listen, finally the restaurant manager came out and stopped the whole thing and kicked the two of them out. Hermione followed ashamed that George would react in such a way. When she had gotten out of the restaurant both guys were waiting for her.

"Come on Hermione I'll take you home and get you away from this raving lunatic." Davvy said holding out his arm. George looked murderous at Davvy and he held out his arm in invitation but Hermione just shook her head.

"How could you George?" She said in disappointment and took Davvy's arm, both then went to Davvy's car and left George sanding their with tears running down his cheeks.

**_Dear Diary December24th late afternoon_**

**_I've been heart broken to the worst extent, George came for me and I was about to give in, but then we got caught kissing by Davvy who I was on a date with. And the Davvy made fun of George for being poor (which he is not) I found that very rude and well what George did was even worse he attacked Davvy. So well I left with Davvy leaving George behind, it felt as if my heart had been ripped open but I couldn't go with George after what he did. Now Davvy is all broken up because of it, he has a shiner and a broken nose and a fat lip. He has a few cuts and scraps as well. I feel terrible, so I decided not to break it off with Davvy as I planned. Though I have to admit those punches of George's were good. But that is beside the point! Anyway I have an idea that this year is going to be very painful indeed I came into sixth year full of hopes and dreams and ready for it. But I did not expect to fall in love (yes I do believe I fell for George and yet It was in such a short amount of time it amazes me.) anyway I didn't expect to fall in love and then have that love torn apart. I didn't expect such a whirlwind of emotions to go through my body at one time. It is actually really scary. Lots of people say falling in love is the best experience in your whole entire life, but well it kind of sucks. Love bites and that's the truth._**

**_Love Hermione_**

Authors Note: Ah I have nothing to say. But one thing could you give me some ideas to make the story better? Maybe if you want. If you think it needs it anyway.

Sennica01: I know you were hoping for Davvy and Hermione and who knows maybe it will be I don't know. It might be for a while or off and on or forever or maybe never. Tee Hee! Thanks for the review anyway. You uncle used to be in a band eh? Pretty kool. My uncles always have had normal jobs boring normal jobs. Lol.


	9. Chapter9

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters

**_Bolded Italics_**: Diary entries

_Italics: _Thoughts

Dedication: It is to my dog Cleo becuz i have no one else to dedicate it too.

Chapter9

_**Dear Diary January5th **_

_**I got back to Hogwarts yesterday, what a relief! Oh and I got my reply from Damion oh he was mad let me tell you!**_

_**Hermione (it wrote)**_

_**How could you do this to us? We were perfect for each other, and don't give me that shit (it was the first time I ever heard him swear or write swearing) about not doing long distance relationships! And what was so preposterous about coming to see me? God sometimes woman I wonder why I ever tried to make it work with you. Oh and my letters feeble? Right at least I said I wanted to see you! All you said were like asking questions and were like pages long of worthless stuff that I didn't even care about! Whatever Hermione you worthless piece of shit I knew you weren't worth my time. Damion **_

_**Geez I didn't think he'd get that angry and he knew it wasn't going to work between us! It was obvious! Okay on to other stuff. **_

**_Davvy and I are just friends, we had a Christmas fling kind of like friends with benefits sort of thing, and it is still like that. It's kinda nice. George has sent me quite a few owls and flowers trying to make amends for attacking Davvy. He's been very sweet about it though he told me that he just lost his temper when Davvy made those jabs about him being poor, it was about his family really so he lashed out and he said he wish he never did that. He could have handled it better he said and really wants me to forgive him, he said if I wanted we'd just stay friends no relationship at all. I don't know what to do, I want to forgive him I really do and I kinda already do but I don't know if I want to stay friends or something more I just don't know. I mean Harry said I shouldn't deprive myself of love but then a part of me said that George and me would never work out. But that part is the part is like the evil part of me, okay maybe not evil but the side of me that doesn't want anything to work out for me and wants me to be miserable. I dunno I'll write more later. Toodles._**

_**Love Hermione**_

Hermione locked her diary and pushed it under her pillow for safe keeping and just as she decided that she felt like being lazy and stay on her bed she heard Harry yell from the common room for her to get down there this instant.

"Coming your majesty!" Hermione yelled down the stairs as she came out of the dormitory and down the stairs.

"Hermione you late aren't you coming?"

"Coming where?" Hermione asked in confusion not knowing where Harry was referring.

"To Hogsmeade of course where else? It's the weekend remember?"

"Oh right, I don't know Harry I think I'll just stay here."

"Oh no you don't your coming and that's that." Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her along with him.

"Okay, okay I'll go but Harry I need to get my stuff!" Harry let her go and she dashed off back to her dormitory, when she got their she debated if she just wanted to stay up here and not come back down but just as that thought formed Harry yelled at her

"Oh and don't even think of staying up there, or I'll have to come and get you myself and you know I know how to get up their without going down the slide." Hermione frowned as she grabbed some stuff not paying attention what she brought as long as she had something.

After she was ready Harry and her ran out of the common room and they got to the carriage's just before they started away. The way to Hogsmeade was silent neither Harry nor Hermione said a word but it was a comfortable silence, not a tense on. Finally at Hogsmeade Hermione and Harry dropped off their bags at the hotel,

"Hey Harry where are we meeting Ron and Ginny?" Hermione asked when she didn't see them around.

"You'll see." Harry said looking nervously at her and then leading her determinedly on. Soon they were standing in front of www

"Harry I am not going in there!" Hermione hissed, "just get them and then we can leave."

"Hermione we'll only be in there for a sec and I'm sure George will leave you alone," when Hermione kept on shaking her head no, "Hermione Jane Granger you are coming in whether you want to or not and that is an order." Harry said firmly.

"You have no right to order me around Harry I'm not a little girl any more I can make my own decisions." Harry looked at her sternly,

"Hermione if you don't come in I'll send George out here telling him that you where begging me to tell him that you were dying to talk to him." Harry threatened.

"Are you threatening me Harry James Potter?" Harry nodded.

"And don't think I won't cuz you know I will." Hermione glared at Harry,

"You would do no such thing!" Harry let out a laugh and then walked into the store and towards George, Hermione peeked in for a sec and saw that he was actually going to do and her mouth gaped open,_ I can't let him do it! I have to stop him! _Hermione stormed into the shop "Harry James Potter get over here right now!" Hermione said loudly, making everyone whom was in the shop look at her in amusement. Harry ignored her and kept on going. She rushed after him and grabbed his arm and started whispering furiously in his ear, "Harry please don't I swear I'll do anything, just don't do what you were about to do." Harry smirked

"Okay then, go and talk to George." Harry whispered back so George wouldn't hear.

"Harry don't be so cruel anything then that." Harry shrugged his shoulders and then kept on going, George had started coming toward them ginning, Hermione started to pull on Harry's arm but he wouldn't budge, he was stronger then he looked.

"Hey Harry mind if I take your young lady away from you?" Harry smirked,

"My job is done." He whispered to Hermione,

"Harry you are such a bugger, I hate you." Hermione whispered back. George took her other arm and led her out the store, but Hermione didn't miss the way Fred was watching them like a hawk or how his eyes were narrowed at them both. But thoughts of that disappeared as she noticed how her heart was beating extra fast at the proximity of George and she started feeling faint.

"We need to talk Hermione how bout we go to the Three Broomsticks?" George asked his voice husky with emotion. Hermione bit her lip but nodded and he let go of her arm but then covered her small hand with his larger one. Hermione didn't object she liked the feeling of protection and warmth she felt as he did that, and they walked together to the Three Broomsticks hand in hand. Once they got their George got a table for two in the corner.

"So what did you wan to talk about?" Hermione asked, but knowing full well what George had wanted to talk about. George just smiled.

"So how have you been?" He asked pleasantly.

"Fine." Hermione answered just as pleasantly, "and you?"

"To tell the truth Hermione I've been kind of, how would you put it, heartbroken?" Hermione bit her lip again and shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "I understand if you don't want to talk about it, but can you at least let me talk?" Hermione nodded. "Okay thanks, I suppose their isn't much to say that I haven't said in the letters but I guess I wanted to say I'm sorry for what I did, I truly am. And I guess I wanted to know if you'd forgive me, and if possible be my friend since I'm pretty sure you don't want a relationship with me. Even though I myself would love it if you'd be my girlfriend but well that's just me. Hermione I know you probably don't want to hear this but I have never felt this way for any girl I have ever met in my life and I think you should know that." George finished and looked at Hermione who was sitting in her seat starring out the window as if it would give her the answers.

"George," she said finally, "I think being friends would be the best course of action, so now you can get on with your life without worrying about me."

"I'll always worry about you Hermione, every single day of my life." George said and then caressed her cheek softly, "maybe one day you'll feel the same way." George smiled at her and then got up to leave, "I'll see you later I should be getting back to the shop." With that George left Hermione at the table.

**_Dear Diary January6th_**

**_I wish I had said something to him, to give him hope that there might be 'a' us one day soon. But I guess I can't change what I said and maybe one day their will be a us, you never know do you? But at least we're friends even though I really wish we were something more, but that's m fault George said himself he'd love for me to be his girlfriend and I just said I wanted to be friends. I love him I really do I feel it, I feel it every single time we're together, when we are apart and all I have to do is think of him and I know I'm in love. The mere mention of his name sends my heart beating so fast and hard that I swear people can see it, you know on the cartoons when that skunk guy sees that cat and hit heart starts beating out of his chest that's exactly what I'm talking about. Every day it is as if I'm up on cloud nine, but then everything crash's down when I remember that we are not a couple. How stupid can I get telling him I only wanted to be friends when in all seriousness I want so much more. Maybe I'll owl him and tell him the truth about how I feel maybe then I'll be able to get some sleep. _**

_**Love Hermione**_

Authors note: Their we go another chapter done. Yea hoped you liked it, I don't know if I do, I mean I do but I don't if you know what I mean anyway PLEASE REVIEW! I'm begging you! I need reviews please. Anyway yea, have a good day.


	10. Chapter10

Disclaimer: my last disclaimer, I do not own Hp character just the plot. This goes for the rest of the story. 

Chapter10

**_Bolded Italics: _**Diary Entries

_Italics: _Thoughts

**_Dear Diary January 8th_**

_**I can't do it, I can't just owl him I tried like 5 times but it just didn't feel right, if I do, do something then it has to be in person. But first I need to well actually nothing really but I'm such a sissy I probably won't do anything until… well a long time! Maybe I could get Harry to talk to him or something! But then that would be pointless, stupid and immature I have to talk to him myself. But why god why do I have to be such a wimp! I am scared stiff to just face George! I mean I was in with Harry's adventures all the time and I was not scared, well I was, but not like this never like this and to think its because of a boy! God how retarded can I get? I mean seriously this is so retarded, I'm getting scared just thinking about talking to George! It's only George for pete's sake, love of my life but still only George! Okay I'm getting over this stupid little scared thingy, this weekend I will talk to him and then everything will turn out okay.**_

**_Okay on to more important things, I forgot to mention that Harry, the poor dear, had been taking Occlumency lessons from Dumbledore. And now he has started to take extra DADA lessons, well more advanced it was Dumbledore's idea to get him more prepared for the Final Battle. Dumbledore says it'll be happening soon, Voldemort has already made his presence known back in fifth year. And now he has started killing people, those 5 people, I have no idea why and then he just pulled another attack but it was on a wizard family all of them dead. Poor Seamus it was his mum and dad and older brother he has been really bummed out today. (The attack was last night.) He is going home tomorrow and staying until the funeral and after that I'm not sure exactly he'll be coming back he said in a rather vengeful voice that he wanted to be here when that dirty varmint came and he wanted to kill him. Yea it prophesized that Harry has to kill him but well we let Seamus say that since no one else knows about the prophesy. Harry only told Ron and me the beginning of this year! Anyway I feel sorry for Harry I really do he is under a lot of strain, he has a lot going on in his life quidditch practice, homework and then these lessons with Dumbledore and the DADA teacher (they last forever.) He has had to go through so much during his life so far and now he has a workload, which I being the nicest person around I help him with his homework a lot. Harry is amazing though he hasn't ever given up and he knows the fate of the world rest's in his hands and he is so determined to do this. Such courage I know I will never have not now, not ever! I know Harry will be able to do this he will defeat the dark lord and peace will reign once again (well until the next dark lord come around craving power,)_**

_**Love Hermione**_

Hermione put her dairy away and walked into the bathroom to get ready for her first class, potions. Twenty minutes later she was out with her hair pulled back into a messy bun and some clear lip-gloss on. She went down to the great hall for breakfast and scooped some porridge into her bowl and loaded it with sugar.

"Enough sugar Hermione?" Ron laughed as he sat down beside her.

"Yes I suppose I do."

"Oh to give you a heads up Harry is in a terrible mood, he's been snapping at everyone and telling everyone to and I quote 'get out of my bloody way and stay out of it.' Then Seamus had gotten mad and they started having a yelling match and that's when I left I couldn't stand it!" Ron exclaimed. Hermione snorted but didn't comment.

The rest of the week past very quickly, to quickly for Hermione's taste, but non the less the weekend came and Hermione got ready to go, she went to the common room only to find Ron and Harry sitting on the couch's opposite each other playing wizard chess.

"Aren't you guys coming?"

"No." Both of them said in unison not looking up from the chessboard.

"Why not?!"

"Don't want to."

"Oh come on you have to come with me!" Both shook their heads and waved Hermione off, "Fine then I'll go by myself." Hermione stalked off with her bag, when she got to the entrance hall she saw Ginny's head bobbing a few feet in front of her she ran to catch up with her. "Hey Gin I thought you couldn't come."

"Oh I couldn't but then I got some of my work done so now I can." Hermione was about to reply when someone tapped on her shoulder with a stick.

"Excuse me Miss Granger but Professor Dumbledore and I need to speak with you if you please." Hermione sighed but followed McGonagall to the Headmasters office.

"Miss. Granger please sit down." Professor Dumbledore said as she walked into his office behind Professor McGonagall. "Miss. Granger I know you planned the weekend out in the village but it has come to my attention that you are slipping in your grades. Now you may not think this is a bad thing but you are coming painfully close to failing Transfiguration and I know you can do better since you were top student last year. I don't know why this is, but Professor McGonagall has decided to give you extra help and you are inclined to stay here for the weekends to work on it. I also advise you to work on you other subjects before we need to have another talk with you." Hermione sat glumly through the talk wanting to scream at Dumbledore for being unfair and saying that others were failing and yet they got to go to the village. But I restrained myself from yelling at him and instead I glared at him, I mean I had something very important planned this weekend I was going to George! Ahhh! The world is against me I swear, why is it that when you have something to do it always seems to get messed up?

"Miss. Granger please come with me we will get started in your tutoring."

"Professor I do **not **need tutoring I can do just fine on my own!" Hermione said in defiance. McGonagall gave Hermione a stern look, which clearly said if-you-don't-do-as-I-say-I will-be-forced-to-do-something-terrible. Hermione reluctantly followed the head of her house to the empty transfiguration classroom.

"Sit there." McGonagall pointed to the front row desk. Hermione groaned but sat down, "I know you don't want to do this but it is necessary."

"Professor can't you give me one more chance? I mean its not as if I don't know how to do all this stuff it is just that I don't what's the word, apply myself."

"I'm sorry Miss Granger." Hermione rolled her eyes in annoyance.

For the rest of the day Hermione tried to listen and practice all the things McGonagall was doing but her mind kept straying to other things, but mainly her mind was on George. "You may go." Hermione got up and left without another word, it was 7:00 p.m. by that time and Hermione was just a little upset that she was kept in the classroom all day and even lunch was brought in for her. "Oh and Granger don't forget tomorrow morning at 7 be here."

"Whatever." Hermione said and left the room.

"Hey Hermione I thought you were going to Hogsmeade?" Harry asked as soon as Hermione walked into the portrait hole.

"I was until McGonagall came and got me…" Hermione continued on with her story, which only lasted a few minuets but Ron looked quite mad.

"There are others that are failing, like me for example and they don't make me stay behind and do a days worth of Transfiguration." Hermione nodded,

"Oh well I suppose, but now I can't even go into the village on weekends until my grades are better! How insane is that?" Hermione sat down in front of the fire and continued her rant until Harry said it was dinnertime.

Later that night Hermione lay in her bed starring at the roof thinking about how stupid the teachers were and how unfair it was of them to make her stay back. She had to talk to George in person and the only way to do that was to go to Hogsmeade and now she wasn't aloud to go to Hogsmeade! _Unless I sneak into it, I could go at night when everyone is sleeping. Just get Harry's invisibility clock and voila I'm home free! _

"I'm brilliant!" Hermione yelled sitting up and throwing on some jeans and a T-shirt and a sweater. She ran to the boy's dormitory and threw open the door with a loud bang though neither Harry nor Ron woke up, no other boys had stayed back so Hermione rushed to Harry's bedside and started to shake him violently. He snored on, Hermione conjured up a bucket of cold water and made it levitate over top of Harry. "I'm real sorry bout this Harry." She spilt the contents of the water on his head it did the trick, Harry fell of his bed groaning and cussing soon he sat up to see Hermione doubled over laughing

"Hermione that was not funny!" Harry said in annoyance as he preformed the drying spell and climbed back into his bad.

"Harry don't you dare fall back asleep I need you to do me a favor."

"I will not sleep with you if that's what you're wondering." Harry mumbled groggily into his pillow.

(a/n a favor…get it… hahaha it's a joke laugh it up)

"Harry you idiot why ever would I want you to do that? No I need your invisibility cloak.

"In my trunk." Harry said almost inaudibly since he was almost asleep. Hermione after some looking pulled it out and then slipped out of the dormitory towards the one eyed witch, Harry had shown her this passageway a long time and she found it very useful.

"Dissenduim." Hermione whispered under the cloak when the witch moved forward, Hermione slipped through the crack and started walking up the secret passage.

Finally Hermione emerged from the passage and into Honeydukes cellar, she put the invisibility cloak into a corner and then pushed the block back down to the ground and went to the stairs to the door and found that it wasn't locked. She pushed it open cautiously and looked around, the store was dark and obviously closed. She got to the door and unlocked it from the inside. She stepped outside and saw a sight she never seen before, a sleeping Hogsmeade. The whole village was shut down and all lights where turned off making the village look even more like a village you'd see in a story book. _Well that's what I should have expected it being 1 o'clock and all. _Hermione thought of something else _how am I going to find George? His store is closed and I don't know if he even stays in the village during the night. _Hermione sighed and wondered how she could have forgotten such an important detail! _Well since I'm here I suppose I could try and find him, he might have gone to a bar or something. _Hermione trudged to the Three broomsticks but it was closed and no one was inside, Hermione kicked herself mentally and then made her way to a Hog's Head. Hogs Head was its usually dreary self and to Hermione's surprise it appeared to open, she pushed the door open and was greeted by a very foul smell. _Great, not only do I have to go in here at night, which is very dangerous I have to be in here when that… that thing has to be in here to! _Hermione shuddered in disgust but continued on in, she seen a few varies creatures and a few drunk witch's and wizards and a few hags but she didn't come across George. She made her way out avoiding any eye contact from any of the customers but even so a man came up to her

"What is a youngin' such as yourself doing in this here bar at such a late hour?" He leered and took a hold of her arm with his grubby dirty hand and pulled her to him. Hermione screamed and used her other hand and grabbed her wand, which she had grabbed at the last minuet and pointed at him.

"Let me go!" Hermione said angrily.

"Ooo wands don't scare me missy, know why cus I'm a warlock baby." _Crap! Warlocks are more powerful and they can repel spells! _

"P-please sir let me go." Hermione said pleadingly.

"I don think so you will be me catch for the night. And lata you'll be doin me a favor." Hermione felt tears come to her eyes. _I can't let this happen! _Hermione started to fight him, kicking and screaming but to no avail, none of the other customers seemed to care or the bartender as the warlock started to take Hermione away.

"Help!" Hermione screeched hoping that someone would come to her rescue, but no one came, the warlock took her outside and towards the outskirts of the village.

"Well I think we should get ta know each other bedder, I'm Javin." Hermione glared at him and continued screaming silencing anything else he might have said.

"Evening Javin I'd suggest you let the young lady down she don't look to happy to be were she is." A familiar voice said.

"Why's that she's mine."

"You don't want to be arrested again for this kind of thing do you? It'd be for life this time since your still on probation." The voice said calmly. Javin stopped and thought for a second and then dropped Hermione to the ground, her face hit the snow hard and she groaned. She heard the heavy footsteps of Javin walk off and then strong arms lifted her up roughly. "What are you trying to do? Get yourself killed? Walking into Hogs Head at this time of night its suicide for someone such as yourself." The person said harshly. Hermione looked up at her rescuer and her mouth gaped open.

"Fred?" Hermione said in surprise,

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"I wanted to talk to George and well yea." Fred looked at her skeptically

"Why didn't you just come during the day when everyone else did?"

"I couldn't I' not even supposed to be here now, I can't go to Hogsmeade village on weekends anymore and well I came now cuz I really need to talk to George." Hermione said truthfully.

"Well can it wait till morning?"

"No, I'm supposed to be back at Hogwarts at 7 o'clock for another lesson with McGonagall, but if it's to much trouble then I'll just go back and maybe I'll catch him later."

"No, no it's okay." Fred led Hermione to WWW and unlocked the door, "just go in you'll find stairs at the back, just go up and you'll find him, he might be sleeping but just wake him up I don't think he'll mind to much." Hermione gave Fred a grateful look and walked into the store. Fred locked the door behind her and then he disappeared into the night. Hermione found the stairs with ease and followed them till she came to the upstairs, all the lights were off and Hermione seen a few doors that were closed and she assumed that they were the bedrooms. But instead of looking into each one she wondered around the little home that they had, once she got to the living room she seen George collapsed on one of the couch's sleeping. She came up to him and just looked at his peaceful face she smiled unconsciously and brushed back some of the red hair that had fallen onto his face.

"George?" Hermione said quietly almost reverently, she touched his face lightly, George turned slightly away from her and let out a short snore. Hermione hid her giggles behind her hand; _He is so cute when he sleeps! _"George wake up!" Hermione said loudly, still no response, _why do all guys have to be the same, heavy sleepers? _Hermione took out her wand and conjured up a bucket of ice cold water for the second time that night and made it levitate over George's head, and with a quick swish of her wand the water splashed onto George's face making him fall of the couch in surprise. Hermione instead of laughing looked guiltily at him as he shook his head like a dog and then he looked around to see who had committed the crime.

"Hermione? What are you doing here?" Hermione smiled sheepishly at him and sat on the now wet couch, George sat down beside her.

"Um… sorry bout that."

"Its alright you know I'm cool with it."

"Right I woke you up from you sleep no guy is happy bout that."

"Well I'm one of a kind, its even a bonus to see your face as soon as I wake up, its like eternal bliss." George said in all seriousness. Hermione blushed slightly but then remembered why she was here and suddenly got very nervous and had no clue what to say to him. George noticed Hermione's quick nervousness stayed silent waiting for her to speak.

"Um… George you know last week when you… well when you asked if we um… when I said I just wanted to be friends and all well I think I lied." Hermione looked down at the hard wood floor as she was saying this and she felt the blush creep into her face.

"What are you saying Hermione?" George asked genuinely confused. _Boys, sometimes they are so dense! _

"George when I said I thought being friends was the best course of action I lied! I don't think that it is, I almost gone crazy this last week thinking about my answer, George I can't live without knowing that we aren't together. I don't know what I'd do if we parted ways and never saw each other again, I don't know how I'd react if I knew you left without knowing how I felt about you. George I as good as love you and well yea." And as soon as Hermione's momentum had come, it left and she covered her face with her hands to hide her tears from George, if she had looked into his face she would have seen his smile that would have stretched of his face if it had the power.

"Hermione darlin, you know I've wanted to hear those words from you for so long but now that I hear them it just isn't satisfying." Hermione looked at George scornfully and then rose to get up, "A kiss would be ten times better." Hermione continued to rise but instead of leaving she went so she was standing in front of George and sat on his lap and gave him a quick peck on the lips. George smiled and he pulled her to him and she settled herself in his arms till she was comfortable. They talked for a while until Hermione fell asleep in George's arms.

That's how Fred found the pair, George had also fallen asleep and they were sleeping soundly.

"Hey love birds wake up." Fred said loudly as he turned on the light to the living room and turned on the radio on full blast. Hermione jerked awake and stretched,

"What time is it?" Hermione asked with a yawn.

"7 o'clock if you wont to believe it."

"Oh crap! I gotta go!" Hermione leaped off George's lap and ran out the door in a flurry. George woke up seconds after she had left,

"Where's Hermione or was that just the best dream I ever had?"

"No mate she was here, just left actually she has some business she had to be back to right now and she was running late so she high tailed it out of here." Fred said as he started making pancakes for the two of them. George cursed under his breath got up from the couch and went into his dinky little room to change. "Hey George, do you really like Hermione I mean she's our little brother's best friend not to mention he had a huge crush on her for such a long time and I don't even know if he's over her yet." Fred yelled so George could hear.

"Fred I love her nothing is going to stand between us. You know what's funny for the longest time she was just my kid brothers bushy haired friend and I suppose just this year I don't know but something funny happened in my heart and I seen her in a whole new light." George said dreamily when he poked his head out of his door. Fred rolled his eyes and let out a snort of disgust. "You should try it mate, love isn't as bad as you think."

_**Dear Diary January13th**_

**_You know not even a totally boring lesson from McGonagall or her extremely long lecture for being late could take me off of cloud nine. I'm in love and its with George Weasley who'd have thought me and George, kind of weird once you think about it but hey I can't choose who I fall for and I'm quite happy falling for him. Did I mention he is incredibly sexy? Hot muscles hot face hot everything, ooo he is so yummy I just want to eat him all up! Hehehe that was corny but love does strange things to a person. Even Ron, of all people, he doesn't realize anything and today he asked me why I was so happy and frankly and I quote 'Frankly Hermione your just plain creeping me out.' I just smiled at him and gave him a hug and skipped off humming some love song, I think actually I made it up…oh well. Anywho when Harry came back from his 'lessons' he looked totally exhausted and he just collapsed on the couch and fell straight to sleep. He didn't even notice all the 'looks' the girls were giving him (he usually does and gives them one of his 'sexy' smile which seems to make the girls die right then and their.) The admiring looks might I add yea the Hogwarts population of females it seems has seemed to be quite taken with him, not only his a hero, I heard a group of girls say in a corridor once, he is so incredibly hot. Yea I didn't want to hear that about my best friend, oh and to top things off they try and get me in the middle of it and ask if I could 'hook' them up. Which of course I politely decline and tell them to leave Harry alone cuz he has enough stuff to deal with right now and he doesn't need a crazy girl along with it. And I usually put in a threat that if they don't I will do something very bad yea I wouldn't do anything but hey it works you should see the looks on their faces when I say that. It is quite humorous, oh I'm not doing this for my own fun if your wondering Harry asked me to try and get as many girls off his back for now. Though he does enjoy the attention sometimes, but other times it just plain annoys him! Anywho I gotta go lots of homework to do. (A/N I'm serious I do I have loads and I have to go!) _**

_**Love Hermione**_

Authors Note: Holy F that was a long chapter! So, so, so long and it took forever to write. Oh and sorry bout the updating speed but I don't have as much time on my hands as I once did (during the holidays now I have tons of Homework and I have tons to do right now) But the updates will come believe me. Anywho they are together FINALLY! I thought of delaying it a bit longer but then decided not to, yea cuz meandmysharpie wanted them to get together plus I wanted them too.

Meandmysharpie: HAHA they together, thanks for the review

Sennica01: Sorry bout the mistake cousins husband? Yea srry I feel really stupid should have read the review one more time before posting. But yea thankx for the review, Yea Harry's weird I have to admit.


	11. Chapter11

Chapter11

Dedication: To meandmysharpie you go girl on with the fluff!

_**February 10th **_

**_My life has been BORING! Sure I got George and all, but it ain't as if I can see him every friggen day! Or on weekends for that matter, McGonagall is still keeping me back for extra work and practice! Oh and before I forget everyone knows about us, thanks to Lavender that is, I had hoped to keep it somewhat quite. I knew what everyone would think and I was right, 'how could Hermione Granger the goody-good get George Weasley master of pranks?' Yes unfortunately I'm a goody-good again, I'm studying and being a good little girl like I should be or so the teachers think. Well actually it isn't to bad, I actually, god forbid, missed studying and following the rules, of all things! But I also had to because of the teachers and the threat of having to do more extra work but the scary thing is that I find studying and following the rules gives me a sense of protection and or belonging if you will! _**

_**Anyway enough of that, I barely have anytime to see George anymore, and it is depressing, the weird thing is that I expected that I would think about him more then I actually have. I mean if you love someone then wouldn't they always be on your mind? The thing is George isn't, sometimes I completely forget about him! Is that a bad thing, or worse does that mean I don't love him? Gosh that would be a nightmare! After all we went through to be together and to find out it was only a silly infatuation! No, I can't think like that I cannot! I love George or will if it is the last thing I do!**_

_**Love Hermione**_

Hermione closed her diary with mixed feelings, she couldn't believe she was having second thoughts about George. Hermione pushed her unsettling thoughts away as she locked up her diary and made sure no one could get into it again. _Not like the last time_, Hermione thought, _I can't have another embarrassing scene that would be horrifying if everyone knew I might not love George! _

"Hermione did you finish you potions essay?" Pavarti asked from her bed, where you could see stacks of books and papers surrounding her.

"Yea." Hermione answered breaking out of her reverie,

"Could you help me with mine then, I just don't get the morning sickness cure potion at all, let alone write an essay about it!" Hermione went over to Pavarti's bed and sat down where there was an empty spot that wasn't covered in papers or books and started explaining the potion. After Hermione finished that and helping her finish her essay Pavarti threw her arms around Hermione scattering papers everywhere.

"Thanks Hermione I don't know what I would have done without you!" Hermione awkwardly hugged Pavarti back; they were never all that close and the hug took Hermione by surprise. Hermione pulled away told Pavarti she'd see her later and then left the dormitory. Ron and Harry were engaged in a game of wizard chess in the common room, Hermione sat down and sighed, it looked to be a long night! She watched the game for a few minuets only to see Harry once again getting slaughtered by Ron, she leaned back into the couch and closed her eyes tightly.

"Hermy you look bored why don't you go see George?" Harry suggested after he finished the game Ron scowled at Harry and kicked him under the table. Harry raised his eyebrow at Ron but ignored him after that, he hoped Hermione hadn't seen the exchange. But she didn't her eyes had been closed.

"Did you just call me Hermy?" Her eyes opened glowering at Harry, Harry smiled imprudently and shrugged his shoulders. Hermione rolled her eyes in disgust, "I don't know I might get caught and besides he isn't in Hogsmeade during the week remember?"

"You'd be surprised, why don't you go see I'm sure he's dying to see his girlfriend." Hermione thought for a moment and then looked down at herself she was wearing black jeans with a yellow flowing short dress as a shirt it was longer in one side then in the other, her hair as lying flat cascading down her back. He decided to go see George, hoping that it would clear up her feelings for him.

"Hermione, what are you doing here?" George asked in surprise when he opened the store door for her, she smiled and walked over to him to give him her usual peck on the lips.

"I could ask you the same thing I thought you were here only on the weekends?" George smirked,

"Well considering that you can't come one the weekends I decided to stay here."

"But you didn't even tell me." Hermione said, George smirked

"It was a surprise." Hermione narrowed her eyes, _how could it be a surprise when I would have never known if it wasn't for Harry? Or was that his plan? _"Oh Hermione don't look so skeptical, it's the truth, obviously you didn't like it." Hermione raised her eyebrow, "Oh come on baby don't be mad."

"I'm not mad George I'm hurt, you've been here awhile haven't you? That's what Harry said anyway."

"Harry?" George asked in genuine surprise.

"Oh god this is a nightmare!"

"Harry told you I was here?"

"Yea who else would?"

"Well…Ron, I told him to somehow get you to Hogsmeade and then I'd surprise you."

"Well Ron hasn't said anything at all." _Why would Ron keep this from me? _Hermione thought sadly, _I could have been with George anytime! _

"The little git! I knew he still had feelings for her." George said under his breath.

"Pardon?" Hermione gasped, George jumped startled that she had heard him,

"Nothing, baby how bout we go to the Three Broomsticks and get some butterbeers?"

"George Weasley do not say nothing or weasel your way out of this one what did you mean when you said Ron still has feelings for me?" Hermione said shrilly.

"I-I didn't say anything of the sort!" George stuttered. Hermione gave him a look that said clearly I-don't-believe-you-and-you-know-that-you'll-have-to-tell-me-sometime-so-you-might-as-well-tell-me-now. George sighed in defeat, "Well um… where do I start?" George stuffed his hands in his pockets uncomfortably.

"How'd you ever come up with such a ridiculous idea? Ron is going out with Luna, and looks completely fine."

"Looks can be deceiving Hermione, he's putting up an act, pretending to be over you but really he's not. You'd know too if you were at our house over Christmas just after you left Ron was flying in hysterics over the whole thing almost ripping my head off! He also started yelling some nonsense about if I really loved you I'd come and get you and how **he** would have taken better care of you and how he would never have let you go. And don't tell me you've never even once noticed him giving you looks or just starring at you, I have plenty of times and I've only seen you two in the same room a couple times! He's plain smitten with you and now he's trying to stop our relationship from going anywhere! I knew I shouldn't have trusted him but he assured me he was completely over you and how much he wanted to see his older brother with his best friend. And how he supported the idea! How could I have been so stupid, my little bro just pulled a fast one over me!" Hermione stood gapping at George, _Was that the truth? Did Ron still like her? _

"Are you serious George? He still likes me?" Hermione said wobbly. George nodded gravely, Hermione sank to the floor whimpering and whispered, "No, no this cannot be happening to me, god no I can't take this I don't know what I should do."

"Hermione baby its okay, he'll get over it okay? Are you all right, don't cry cupcake." George took Hermione into his arms for a big bear hug. Soon Hermione stopped crying and took tearfully up at George,

"I'm sorry George, I just wish everything would be plain and simple."

"Its okay, how about I close up the shop, no one is in here anyway and we'll go to Three Broomsticks." George said. Hermione nodded and followed George as he locked up the store. Once they were out in the cold February air George wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist and they walked to the Three Broomsticks.

"Hey Rosemerta how bout a private room eh?" George called over to the waitress.

"Sure thing George, come with me."

"Private room? I didn't know the Three Broomsticks even had private rooms." Hermione whispered to George. George laughed quietly but didn't say a word, Madame Rosemerta lead them to a small room upstairs.

"Here you two go, can I get anything for you?" George went up to Rsomerta and whispered something in her ear, she smiled knowingly and left humming. George pulled out Hermione's chair for her, she smiled happily and sat down. When George took his seat all the lights turned off in a flash,

"Um…George?"

"Chill Hermione."

"Easy for you to say you know what's going on, I'm stuck in the dark." George laughed loudly,

"How do you know that? This might be a giant hoax of the dark lord!"

"George don't joke about that!"

"Sorry couldn't help it." George said grinning his cheesy lopsided grin.

"Can we have some light? It would be nice."

"Patience is a key virtue Hermione didn't your parents ever teach you that?" George teased; Hermione groaned and hit her head against the table, "Don't tell me! Your afraid of the dark?"

"Am not! Its just happens that I'd rather be in the light where I can see what is happening." Just as Hermione said those words a soft violin started to play in the corner of the room, Hermione whipped around, she couldn't see anything, "George seriously!"

"Yes my darling?" Hermione screamed, he was right beside her chair, "No need to be so jumpy I'm not going to kill you," Hermione hit him on what she thought his shoulder should be. "Ow! Oh alright!" George muttered something under his breath and the room was lit with a bunch of candles. Hermione noticed that Fred was their playing the… violin? He smiled at her and winked and continued playing.

"When did Fred learn to play the violin? And when did he get here?" Hermione asked grinning.

"He doesn't. And he was upstairs of our store." George answered as he went back to his seat across from her. Hermione raised her eyebrow and glanced at Fred, he certainly sounded and looked like he knew how to play the violin very well. Before she could question him further Madame Rosemerta came in carrying a tray.

"Here you are," She placed two butterbeers in front of them and some raspberry cheesecake. Hermione squealed and took a bite, and squealed again.

"Hermione if you keep on screaming I swear I'm going to have hearing problems."

"You have no one to blame but yourself, you're the one who ordered cheesecake and you choose raspberry! Is not my fault I'm sucker for it." Hermione said reasonably between bites. George rolled his eyes and took a swig of his butterbeer.

"Hermione after you finish inhaling your cheesecake can I have this dance?" Hermione glared at George and Fred, who was laughing in his corner,

"I suppose but only after I finish my cheesecake!" Hermione said as she put the last bite into her mouth, George stood up and took Hermione's hand and led her to and empty part of the floor. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her close she in turn put her hands around his neck and her head on his chest. The swayed to the melody Fred was 'playing.' They danced like that for a while not noticing that Fred had slipped out leaving the violin playing its own music. George leaned down and kissed Hermione on the nose, she looked up and grinned, he lowered his head and captured her lips with his.

"I love you Hermione." George said tenderly when they broke apart. Hermione smiled her eyes brimming with tears.

"I love you too George."

**_Dear Diary Febraury10th_**

**_I don't know why i had any doubts about my love for George, he's the sweetest most darling and cutest caring and perfect boyfriend ever! I love him soooo much! Did i menation he is very sexy? I can't believe Ron would do such a terrible thing, it was absulutly hateful! But oh well i've seen George now and thats all that matters. Mmm He's a great guy. and Fred! pretending to play the violin what a nerd! I gotta go i'm soo tired! _**

**_Love Hermione G_**

**Authors Note: **THE END! Kidding, it could be but it isn't I have some more things in store for this, the final battle for one thing…Anyway I rewrote this after I updated I didn't like the end and I need this fic to go faster. Its going to slow in my opinion so yea. Hoped you liked the end of the chapter.

Oh and take note this is a bit after they get together, not just the next day or something look at the dates.

Thanks to

**Meandmysharpie**: Thanks for the review the end is as fluffy as its getting. Hoped you liked it.

**Sennica01**: I hope you did good on your midterms and all, yea I'm pretty sure they are all done since Its February now and you reviewed in January and I haven't updated in ever! Hope you like this chapter.

ADVERTISMENT! (yea cuz you all want to read this!)

To love and to loose

A rewrite of an old story that I hated well how I wrote it at the time liked the plot and all but I wrote it wrong so I'm redoing it. I like it now of course. Well so far with the one chapter I updated. But yea check it out. Sirius/OC.


	12. Chapter12

_**March21st**_

_**Dumbledore has started this whole extra class, its for fighting Voldemort. We learn all this cool dueling stuff and a lot more too. Everyone who wants to help against the dark side is invited to join, but before you join you are to take ventriloquism; it's a precision because somebody might want to feed Voldemort information about it. Dumbledore wants to keep secret what goes on in this extra class. I'm so glad Umbridge is gone she would have never aloud such a thing to occur! But anyway the first meeting was on the February 17th, a lot of students showed up and none got thrown out because of the feeding information thing. Dumbledore said he'd be doing more tests just in case someone turns to the dark side after he or she has joined up. Anyway a lot of students showed up wanting to fight, none of the Slytherins but no surprise their, Seamus came all of the 7th years pretty much and sixth years and well a whole bunch! The war has affected a lot of these kids and I guess they want their revenge or something. Harry is in a different program though a bigger program more strenuous because he's the most important part to defeating the dark lord. Dumbledore reckons he's going to come straight to Hogwarts soon and well Dumbledore might be a little mad but he's pretty good at his guess work. Its really scary to even think about really I mean, the final battle is coming soon (maybe) but still the thought that loved ones might die and people you care about so much might die. Just the thought that someone might or rather will die that's on the good side tears me up inside! What if George dies! Oh God I can't even think about that I love him too much! He gave me a promise ring on our last date 2 days ago, I haven't taken it off yet! It's gorgeous! Beautiful and enchanting, mesmerizing…**_

_**Love Hermione G**_

Hermione closed her diary shuddering at the thought that Voldemort might actually come to Hogwarts. _What if everyone dies! _Hermione shook away her disturbing thoughts and went down to the common room where she met Harry, he was doing his homework.  
"Wow Harry your actually doing work!" Harry glared at her menacingly.

"You try having all these bloody lesson and quidditch and everything else and having the whole entire bloody world depend on you to save them!"

"Oh Harry your not alone you know, a lot of people are trying to help, you know."

"I know! But it's different!" Hermione sank down on the couch and gave Harry a encouraging hug,

"You're doing great Harry you know that right?"

"Thanks Mione." Harry returned her hug and they sat like that for a few moments. "I miss Sirius so much at times like these he really could have helped."

"He's still here Harry, in here." Hermione put her hand on Harry chest.

"But he's not here, here and I need him so much!" Harry cried, Hermione sighed, _well at least he's letting he's feelings out instead of bottling them all up like he usually does. _"He was the last key to my parents! And don't say theirs still Remus! Remus might still be here but he's to bloody busy to care! Sirius wasn't he always had time! ALWAYS! He was the only family I ever really had and now he's gone too!" Harry was crying on Hermione shoulder by now, "Damn this I feel so bloody weak!"

"You're not weak Harry, your one of the strongest guys I've ever met, crying doesn't mean your weak! Just let it all out."

This is how Ron found them Harry clinging to Hermione, and Hermione holding Harry comfortingly. Ron rolled his eyes and plopped down beside them.

"So how bout a game of wizard chess anyone?" Harry and Hermione detangled themselves and Harry volunteered to be slaughtered that night. "Hey you're getting better Harry." Harry rolled his eyes, "what you are! You just need more practice!" Ron said enthusiastically.

"Right, after 6 years! All hail on Potter king of getting a smidgen better in wizard chess!"

"You go first Harry." Ron said ignoring Harry's comment.

"Why? Why do I always go first? That's my downfall isn't it?" Harry said dramatically.

"Your white playing white Harry, white always goes first."

"Oh." Hermione smiled slightly and pulled out her homework.

A few games and a few hours later Hermione, Harry, and Ron went to bed.

"HERMIONE! Wake up Hermione! Come on Hermione wake up!" Someone yelled above Hermione shaking her,

"What? Screw off!" Hermione mumbled softly,

"Hermione come on!" Hermione finally opened her eyes and looked up to Ron's face, "Harry and Seamus they're gone!"

"What?" Hermione said now fully awake,

"I woke up after a really startling dream, spiders…" Ron shuddered, "and Harry was not in his bunk and I noticed Seamus's hangings were pulled back he wasn't in his bed either. So I checked Harry's trunk and the maurders map was still their which is even weirder since Harry always takes that if he goes somewhere and his invisibility cloak was also in his trunk." Ron added quietly so no one else would hear.

"Did you see Harry or Seamus on the map?"

"No! They aren't on Hogwarts premises."

"We need to go talk to Dumbledore right now!" Hermione said as she jumped up from her bed and grabbed a robe to cover her pj's. Hermione and Ron ran to Dumbledore's office,

"Acid Pops." The gargoyle opened and they stepped in, "Professor Dumbledore sir?" Hermione called soon he came out of a back door wearing a long blue robe touching the ground and a light blue nightcap with stars on it. Hermione looked at Ron, she hadn't expected him to be here so soon.

"What is it?"

"Harry and Seamus sir, They are both gone and we know for a fact that they aren't on Hogwarts premises." Hermione said quietly.

"Please go back to your common room immediately I will take care of this." Dumbledore said gravely over his shoulder as he went back into his room. Hermione looked worriedly at Ron as they rushed back to the common room,

"I can't bloody believe we here, we should be out there helping! Harry's our best mate after all!" Ron roared.

"Ron be quite don't wake up the whole house!" Hermione reprimanded, Ron glared at Hermione

"Don't you care? Don't you care what happened to Harry? He could be dead for all we know and your sitting their telling me to be quite!" Ron yelled even louder then before,

"Of course I care! Geez Ronald you not Harry's only friend you know that!" Hermione hissed.

"What going on?" A quite voice asked from the staircase, it was Ginny,

"Nothing Ginny go away!" Ron said harshly, Ginny sniffed in displeasure

"I do not enjoy being told what to do Ronald Albert Weasley!" Ron flinched at the use of his middle name,

"Albert?" Hermione giggled, Ron glared at her and then at Ginny. "Ron go get the map maybe Harry will be on it now." Ron glanced meaningfully at Ginny, "Go get it Ron." Ron sighed and went up the boy's dorm and came back with the map and opened it.

"What this?" Ginny asked looking over Ron's shoulder.

"A map but you can't tell anyone about it!" Ron said irritably. "Just look for Harry." Ron, Hermione, and Ginny searched the map but Harry's dot didn't appear anywhere just and Ron started to put it away Hermione squealed,

"Ron wait there just coming onto the map, oh and look Firenze it with him there in the forbidden forest."

"It looks like Harry is riding Firenze, maybe he's hurt." Ron suggested, "We should go and meet up with them!" Hermione looked skeptical, "oh come on Hermione you can't stay here while Harry might be hurt!"

"Well I suppose." Hermione said after a few minuets of thought,

"Ginny you stay here." Ron commanded, Ginny pouted but listened for once. Hermione and Ron raced out of the common room and to the entrance hall, totally forgetting about the invisibility cloak luckily they didn't run into any teachers.

"Look! There they are!" Hermione ran down the stone stairs and out onto the grounds with Ron hot on her heals, "Firenze! Harry!" The met up with the centaur

"Harry is not doing good, we need to get him to a hospital." Firenze said and continued on to Hogwarts, Ron and Hermione raced after him, just before they got to the doors Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, and Flitwick came running out,

"What happened?" McGonagall demanded. "Never mind we need to get Potter to the Hospital wing." The teachers took Harry and thanked Firenze before he galloped away. Hermione and Ron trailed the teachers as they quickly took Harry to Hospital wing.

"You two bed!" McGonagall said harshly when they tried to follow them into the room,

"No, Harry's our best mate we aren't leaving him!" Ron said. McGonagall glared at them and slamed the door in there face,

"Come on Ron we'll see him in the morning." Hermione pulled Ron away from the door he was trying to pry open.

"They locked it!" Ron said as Hermione dragged him away from the hospital wing.

**_Dear Diary March22_**

**_Harry's in the Hospital Wing, I'm so worried about him, so is Ron, I only seen his face for a second but he didn't look good, I wonder what happened. Whatever it was it must have been a terrible ordeal and where's Seamus? I hope nothing happened to him! This is so scary, what if it has to do with Voldemort? If it is, then it has began just as Dumbledore said it would. _**

_**Love Hermione G**_

Authors Note: Another chapter done **smiles proudly** so how was it?

EponineWeasley: Sorry about Hermione being so out of character it's a bit AU I'm trying to get her back into character a little. But thanks for the review; glad you thought it was good otherwise. : )


	13. CHapter13

Chapter13

**_Dear Diary March23_**

_**I didn't get any sleep last night I was so worried about Harry and Seamus, I really hope they are okay, especially Seamus since he is still missing and the teachers cannot find him! At least Harry is here though the only thing that has me confused and doubting is that if it was a plan of Voldemort's and if Voldemort or the death eaters had Harry why didn't they kill him? Isn't that what they want, Harry dead? So it's made me think maybe it had nothing to do with Voldemort, some freak thing, but then why did Harry come back looking terrible, all scratched up and bruised and bleeding and unconscious. Unless him and Seamus had some kind of duel, but that's a ridiculous idea, why would they duel and out of school bounds at that? I'm so wrapped up in all of this; I don't know what to do! And what's worse I have a date with George tonight, and I'm not going to be in the best of moods. Dang it! **_

_**Love Hermione**_

Hermione quickly locked her diary and walked out to the common room, to find Ron waiting impatiently for someone,

"Who are you waiting for Ron?"

"You who else?" Hermione raised her eyebrow; "We're going to go see Harry come on." Hermione and Ron walked quickly to the hospital wing only to find that it was still locked, Ron started pounding on the door unmercifully, until McGonagall poked her head out, "Professor we here to see Harry!"

"I'm sorry but you cannot see him." McGonagall said firmly,

"Please professor, Harry is our best mate, and we're really worried about him, we know something terrible happened." Hermione said pleading with the professor,

"We will inform you when you can see him, that is all."

"Please professor what if the same thing happened to Professor Sprout and you were not allowed to se her!" Hermione said knowing that McGonagall and Sprout were really close. "Please of only for a few minuets.

"Fine but only for a couple of minuets." Ron and Hermione ran into the room and quickly noticed that Harry was still not awake, and that Dumbledore was also in the room by Harry's bedside.

"Headmaster, is he okay?" Hermione asked quietly as she walked to Harry's bedside.

"He should be Miss Granger, he just needs his rest."

"What about Seamus?" Ron asked standing right beside Hermione.

"We are not sure, we're hoping Mr. Potter will be a be able to tell us."

"Weasley, Granger out, go to class!" McGonagall said sternly when she came into the room, Ron started grumbling but the two of them left for their first class, Charms.

The day passed in a blur for Hermione and Ron, neither taking in a word any teacher was telling them and for once Hermione didn't get her potion right and it exploded but she hardly noticed, except for the green goop that was sprayed on her and Ron. She didn't even notice when Snape docked off 15 points away from Gryffindor, but then nobody else did either, everyone in Gryffindor were really worried about Harry and Seamus.

"Hermione I'm going to go see Harry you coming?" Ron asked when the day was finally over,

"In a bit I have to do something quickly first though, I'll see you there." Ron nodded and they parted ways, Hermione raced up to the owlery intent on owling George and telling him she couldn't make it. After she got there she scribbled down a quick note.

_George_

_I'm really sorry about this but I cannot come tonight, Harry got seriously hurt and nobody knows what happened, I have to be there for him when he wakes up. I'm thinking it has to do with the dark lord. I'm really sorry but he's my best friend. Love you George._

_Love Hermione _

Hermione grabbed a school owl and told him where to go, she watched the owl fly away and then she raced down to the Hospital wing. 

"Ron is he awake?" Hermione asked,

"No." Ron said, Hermione took Harry's cold hand in her own, and with her other hand she wiped away a tear.

"Ron I'm scared, what if he doesn't ever wake up?" Hermione said a quiver in her voice.

"Hermione don't think like that of course he's going to wake up!" Ron said determination setting across his freckled face. Ron started to go to Hermione to comfort her but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw who came through the door. Hermione didn't see the man who entered since her back was to the door and she continued murmuring things to Harry. She didn't that is until the man wrapped his arms around her,

"Hey muffin." The man said with a note of amusement in his voice. Hermione whorled around smiling

"George!" Hermione squealed and planted a kiss on his lips, "What are you doing here?" Hermione asked wrapping her arms around his waist,

"Well you said you couldn't come so I decided to come to you." Hermione looked up at George, love written in her eyes,

"You too nice George Weasley!" Hermione kissed George again, this time with more passion and urgency.

"This is a serious situation could you please stop the mushy stuff!" Ron growled from across the bed,

"As you say ickle Ronnikins."

"Don't call me that!" Ron bellowed George smirked and planted a kiss on Hermione's neck seeing as she had turned around in George's arms Hermione giggled happily and settled deeper in George's embrace. Ron glowered and sat down on a chair beside Harry's bed, Dumbledore came into the Hospital wing then whistling a tune Hermione knew as The Voice by The Moody Blues, her dad was always playing old 70's music Hermione knew most of the songs herself. And as if by magic when Dumbledore made it to the side of the bed Harry's eyes slowly cracked open.

"Harry!" Hermione said breathlessly, "your awake!" Harry's eyes came open fully and in his eyes you could clearly see fear.

"Professor Dumbledore sir," Harry croaked, "they got Seamus, Voldemort and the Death Eaters sir, the told me to tell you that, and… and that if you ever want to see him alive again he told me to come back and bring you and… and Hermione." Harry finished.

"I don't understand, why'd they keep Seamus back when its you that is most important?" Hermione asked,

"Because Voldemort believe that the Finnigans knew the secret to defeating him or something like that, and Seamus might know too." Harry said, "I dunno that's what one of the Death Eaters said, I overheard them talking."

"But Harry, you're the only one who can defeat him!" Harry shrugged his shoulders at Hermione outburst; everyone looked at Dumbledore and wondered at his silence. Dumbledore stayed silent with a look of pondering across his face, Hermione felt George tighten his arms around her and she smiled gratefully as she leaned even more into him.

"I love you Hermione," George whispered into her ear making her giggle quietly,

"Love you too George." Ron rolled his eyes in disgust; Hermione stuck her tongue out at him,

"Seriously you guys be serious!" Ron seethed not noticing Harry's eyes cloud over,

"Ron you dolt!" Hermione hissed Ron reddened and mumbled a sorry to Harry.

"Everyone is to stay within the castle, no one is going anywhere." Dumbledore said calmly,

"What about Seamus they'll kill him!" Ron yelped

"It's a trap." Hermione said suddenly looking at Dumbledore confirmation, Dumbledore nodded,

"Even if Ms Granger and myself went they would still kill Seamus, Voldemort doesn't trade a life for a life. Now lets all get some sleep off you go." Ron knew better then to argue with the headmaster, "Mr. Weasley I would like to speak with you before you go." George and Ron stopped at turned around, Dumbledore let out a chuckle, "George Weasley, come to my office when your ready." George nodded,

"I'll be there in a few minuets." The three walked out of the hospital wing, George and Hermione were walking a bit behind Ron hand in hand murmuring sweet nothings to each other. Ron rolled at his eyes and sped up his pace George sniggered,

"George be nice." Hermione hissed,

"It not my fault ickle Ronnikins can't stand romance he needs help in that department, I did offer my services once but he rejected them, I don't get why with my brilliant romance skills girls would fawn all over him. But no he'd rather be awkward and clumsy around girls, repulsing them I don't get his logic." George yelled at Ron's back jokingly, Hermione giggled,

"George you're so mean, and really you're not all that graceful yourself." Hermione commented thinking back to the time George had tripped over something in his store and falling into one of his display cases when she had blew him a kiss. George blushed, Hermione smirked, "But I love you anyway." George grabbed hr around the waist and twirled her around, and planted a sloppy kiss on her lips. "George stop your making me dizzy!" Hermione squealed in delight.

"Mmm I love you Hermione you know that?" Hermione giggled,

"No I don't believe I do." Hermione teased, George's eyes widened in shock,

"Why my Hermit…" Hermione growled and since George had put her back on the ground she pounced on him knocking him to the ground. Hermione squeaked when George wrapped his arms around her and pulled her down with him, she ended up landing on top of him,

"George! You're so evil! Don't ever call me Hermit ever again!" Hermione said very seriously George laughed Hermione gave George a deadly glare and rolled off him so she was lying beside him. She stared up at the stone ceiling for a while and didn't notice George turn to her,

"God Hermione you are so beautiful, how could I not love you?" Hermione blushed, George smiled and got up from the ground and pulled Hermione up after that,

"I kind of feel bad I mean here we are happy and almost carefree when we really should be um… I don't know exactly but Seamus is missing and could be killed and Harry is in the Hospital wing it almost as if we shouldn't be doing this." Hermione said looking in George's eyes, George nodded solemnly

"I think so too but I don't think Harry would wont us to put our lives on hold because of this, we can still **live** and care at the same time. Well I better get you back Dumbledore is waiting for me." George took Hermione back to the Gryffindor common room. He left after giving Hermione a goodnight kiss, little did they know what lay ahead of them, what tragedy would befall the two or what devastation and loss would be happening the next month.

**_Dear Diary March 23rd midnight. _**

**_I'm not exactly sure of this whole thing, so much has happened today, I'm really confused, when I was with George everything was right all my cares were gone and all that mattered was him and me. But I feel guilt because I should be worried about Seamus and Harry, I am really I am but when I'm around George its as if none of that matters and well I feel bad about that. But George said we could still care at the same time as well as living so I guess that makes it all right? _**

**_I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have George he always knows what to say, I once only thought of him as a crude prankster, but well he's not he's really sensitive. And to come up with some of those pranks must off taken a lot of brainpower, brain power I once thought they never had. Everything about him is just perfect I love him so much, I always wonted to find some one that just completes me and he does that he makes me feel whole I was missing something before and now its filled. _**(Hermione smiled dreamily) **_Too bad the war is coming, everything could have been perfect if it wasn't for Voldemort, blast him to hell, everything could have perfect we could live happily ever after just like the story books. Course that never happens something always happens to mess it up in real life. _**

_**Love Hermione**_

Authors Note: And the plot thickens… hahaha yea right. Sorry for the long wait but this chapter took a while, and I really didn't want to post it, cuz then I'll have to do the next chapter. That all I'm saying but don't like the next chapter and just as a warning its going to take a while for me to update, the next chapter has to be bloody perfect or as close to that as possible. Well maybe not I don't know but its going to take a while to post. Hope u enjoyed this chapter.

Thanks to:

Elkat: thanks for the review.

Sennica01: nothing happened to Harry… lol right. Anyways yea. I've never heard of Kingdom hearts so you don't have to worry about being a geek I have no idea what it is, well a band obviously. But other then that no clue.


	14. Chapter 14

**_Chapter14_**

**_April 30 morning_**

_**He's coming.**_

Hermione slammed her diary shut, she couldn't be writing at a time like this, a time where deaths were happening left and right, when her best friend was going thorough so much. Hermione raced downstairs to find Ron and Dean talking earnestly in a corner, Ginny was staring vacantly into the fire, her eyes clouded with tears. Lavender and Pavarti were gossiping rapidly, but not about their usual hair, makeup, and dating game gossip. It was all about the war, deaths who's side is who on, stuff like that. Hermione could only guess where Harry was, probably doing some serious training for the big fight. Voldemort had been really mad when Harry didn't come back and had sent the lifeless body of Seamus back to Hogwarts, what a frightful day that had been,

Flashback

_Harry had a unusual break from his training and the trio was sitting comfortably under the tree by the lake when they seen a figure coming out of the forest, well more like hovering above the ground, the three raced toward it. Only to find Seamus' glazed eyes looking blankly at the three. Hermione cried out Seamus's name and collapsed to the ground sobbing, Ron look ready to faint himself and Harry just stood there stiff as a board. Teachers and students soon came filing out of the school; A message had been attached to Seamus's bloody robes. It was written in red ink, This is only the beginning, terror will reign once again, your next. _

Hermione shuddered at the memory and went to sit by Ginny,

"Oh Hermione, I know I should get a hold of myself but I can't!" Ginny cried out tears streaking down her porcelain face,

"Gin your two oldest brothers were brutally murdered how are you supposed to feel?"

"I know but his is war, I can't let feelings get in the way!" Hermione gave Ginny a hug,

"Your doing fine Ginny, your doing great don't worry about anything, everything is going to be fine." Ginny wiped away her tears,

"I guess so, I'm going to go find Harry." Ginny jumped up and left the common room. Hermione sighed, _I need you George, and I need you more then anything. _

"I'm right here my beloved bookworm." Hermione whipped around and stared into the brown eyes of George,

"What are you doing here?" Hermione whispered.

"Dumbledore said that me and Fred were needed at the school, security system or something of the sort." Hermione beamed, "So my sweet muffin…" Hermione grimaced and poked George in the arm, he laughed, "anyway I can spend the cold long nights with you." if possible Hermione smile broadened but just as quickly her eyes narrowed suspiciously, "No Hermione I'm not going to try anything." George added after seeing Hermione's look. Hermione giggled and gave him a quick kiss.

"I love you Mr. Weasley."

"And I love…"

"Oh quit it! No more mushy stuff I'm sick of it as I'm sure everyone else is!" Ron said angrily,

"Actually I think it's quite cute, those two can find romance at a time like this it's refreshing!" Lavender spat, Ron reddened when everyone agreed with her and stomped out of the common room. Hermione started to lean in for another kiss when what seemed like an earthquake shook the tower. Hermione paled considerably, Pavarti ran to the window and looked down to the grounds, nothing seemed to be out of order, she thought,

"Its okay guys nobody's down there," just as Pavarti said these words, another thunderous shake shook the tower. Lavender squealed,

"Maybe it's an earthquake." Lavender said hopefully, Hermione snorted, Lavender shrugged her shoulders.

"OmeGosh!" Pavarti screamed and dodged from the window, a jet of green shot through the window Pavarti had just been looking out of. It hit one of the portraits and it started on fire, it fell to the ground starting another flame,

"We got to get out of here!" George yelled, "Hermione go I'll get everyone else," Hermione shook her head firmly, "Hermione please!" Hermione bit her lip

"I'll help," this time George was the one to shake is head firmly,

"Go with everyone else," Pavarti grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her toward the portrait hole,

"George! No! George please don't leave me!" Hermione cried tears running down her cheeks,

"I promise Hermione everything is going to be okay. I'll always be there for you." With that George turned and bolted up the dormitory stairs.

"Hermione please I can't drag you the whole way, please just let it go." Pavarti pleaded, Hermione nodded slowly and followed looking back once to see the portrait close on a room that was filled with flames.

Soon the got to the Entrance Hall, which was filled with students everyone was looking pale and slightly nauseous, Hermione remembered Dumbldore's words to her, 'take 2nd years and below and anyone else who does not wish to fight to the hide out you know where it is.' Hermione left Pavarti and went to one of the higher steps and projected her voice, seeing as no teachers were in sight,

"Please, everyone listen hear, could 2nd years and below come into the Great hall right now, and anyone who does not wish to get involved in the war please right now!" Her voice was trembling and she knew it but even so the students slowly walked to the Great Hall, "Faster!" Hermione encouraged,

"Thank you Granger I will take it from here, just get those students to the safe place, I will deal with the rest." Hermione smiled slightly at McGonagall but hurried into the Great Hall where the students were forming,

"Okay is this everybody? Great follow me and quickly." Hermione led them into the small room where Harry had gone to when he had accidentally gotten into the Tri-wizard tournament. "Okay now could you all clear you minds," Hermione almost snickered out loud, she sounded so much like the divination teacher. "And think of one word and one word only, this is very important if you want to make it out of here alive. The word it Nymph Strode, concentrate on it, if it works you should feel yourself being lifted off the ground and then you will be transported to the safe house. So everyone now." Hermione watched as everyone closed their eyes and slowly one by one the students were lifted off the ground and then altogether disappeared.

"I just can't concentrate!" a young boy said, he was the last one,

"Try again, I know you can do it." Hermione encouraged him, he bit hit bottom lip closed his eyes and he disappeared, Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. Before she could disappear herself she could a loud cackle she whipped around and faced the door, a death eater stood there and had his wand pointed at her.

"Avad…" Hermione dug in her pockets and grabbed her own wand and screamed

"Petrificus Torltalus!" the death eater fell down frozen before Hermione breathed a deep sigh but she knew there would be more of them so she quickly closed her eyes and she too along with all the other first and second years and few third and fourth years disappeared.

Hermione landed in a spacious room, she opened her eyes and seen that all the students looking at her,

"Okay I can't stay long but there a few things you need to remember, you cannot leave this house for anything! Do not open any door that leads to the outside if you do the house will not be safe anymore, so unless you want to risk you death I wouldn't open the door. Also if you need anything Mrs. Figg or Mrs. Lislee will be sure to help you." Two women stepped into the room smiling gently; "Well I'm off." Hermione transported herself back to the small room and took off the special transportation spell Dumbledore had put on it to get the students out.

Hermione rushed out of the room keeping an eye out for any movement but the Great Hall was deserted, but when she reached the Great Hall she noticed a few death eaters and an equal amount of teachers battling it out to the end. She watched fearfully as Professor Vector fell, she gave a little squeak but it wasn't heard by anyone, soon that small battle withered out and McGonagall was the only teacher left standing, she was wounded but still alive. Hermione bit her lower lip, and watched McGonagall put a healing charm on herself and ran out to the grounds. Hermione quickly followed but almost as soon as she set foot on the grass she was hit by a spell, crucio, Hermione gasped out in pain and fell to the ground, she vaguely heard someone call out her name, but the voice seemed so far away. Almost as quickly as the pain started it stopped, Hermione looked up and seen a dead Death eater and,

"George!" Hermione squealed, he smiled slightly and helped her up, it was then that she noticed the many fallen bodies of her fellow students and friends alike. Her eyes widened in horror and for a fleeting moment she thought she was going to faint,

"Come on Hermione you need to be strong now." George whispered to her, she nodded,

"Bring it on." Hermione gripped her wand tighter and straightened her shoulders,

"Thata girl." George placed a quick peck on Hermione's lips,

Another spell was shot at them and they dodged it and that's when the two became separated, Hermione was quickly engaged in a life or death fight with a death eater and George was doing the same,

The battle wore on for what seemed like hours, the fighting never ceasing, more and more auror's and order members showed up. A little after noon and eerie silence fell over the group, and a startling wind started up, everyone stopped what they were doing even the death eaters. Harry clutched his scar, Hermione watched in horror, she knew what that meant, it meant Voldemort was going to show his face. And sure enough a dark cloaked figure came from the sky and a horrible cackling laugh filled the air. Sooner then anyone was ready, he touched down and almost instantly Hermione felt a familiar coldness sweep through her bones, Hermione looked up and seen an army of dementor's in the air, and the convicts that had they had watched came down as well.

"So you get kids to fight your battles now Dumbledore?" his voice seemed to echo through the grounds, "and filthy mudbloods." At this phrase his snake like eyes landed on Hermione, "Pathetic."

"Ah, Tom so nice of you to join us," Dumbledore said calmly,

"How dare you call me that." Voldemort hissed, he shot a curse at Dumbledore, who blocked it easily, as if that was the key thing everyone lese broke into action. Hermione stunned the death eater that she had been fighting with, just as she went over to help Neville someone screamed her name,

"Hermione! Watch out!" it was Ron, Hermione whipped around and saw the Voldemort had given up his fight with Dumbledore and was now pointing his wand at her, she stood stock still starring transfixed at him, "Hermione move!" But she couldn't it was as if some kind of force was holding her there, she couldn't seem to move a muscle.

"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort yelled, Hermione screamed, but the jet of green light never made it to her, before she knew what was happening she seen a mop of red hair push her out of the way. She fell hard to the ground, she looked to see who her rescuer was, it was George, he lay lifeless on the ground his brown eyes once had been so full of life were dull. He had taken the killing curse in her place,

"George!" Hermione cried out flinging herself onto him, tears were streaming down her cheeks, "George don't go, you promised you'd always be there!"

"Hermione come on you got to get out of here." A voice said from above her, it was identical to the person who lay on the ground, she looked up into his face, tears were in his eyes as well,

"I can't." Hermione whispered sill clinging to George's lifeless body. Fred sighed but didn't say anything else, "where is he? I swear I'm going to rip his head off!"

"Harry's got him." Hermione looked up and there stood Harry dueling it out, but Hermione couldn't bare to watch and she looked into George's eyes,

"It's all my fault, this wouldn't happened if it weren't for me." Hermione murmured under her breath, Fred heard her but didn't say she was wrong, he was still fighting an inward battle, he was desperately trying not to blame Hermione for his twin's death but he was having a hard time actually doing that. Hermione didn't know how long she stayed like that, she knew that Fred had left. The sky got darker and she felt someone tap her shoulder it was Ron,

"Hermione come on I can't keep reflecting the curses sent at you and save myself pull yourself together, just for now."

"Let them kill me!" Hermione sobbed, "It'll feel better then what I'm feeling now! Ron I'm nothing without George, I can't just let it go I loved him Ron that's nothing you can just snap you fingers and then its gone." Hermione said the last part angrily,

"Use your anger Hermione, use it fuel it against the dark. George gave his life for yours, great way to repay him, letting his effort go to waste." Hermione looked at Ron in surprise, but nodded,

"Your right."

"Come on Harry ne…"

"Ron!" Hermione screamed Ron whipped around but before he could move the fateful green light hit him square in the chest, he crumbled to the ground in a heap. Hermione gasped, the death eater was pointing his wand at her now, but Hermione was ready she grabbed her wand, she wasn't going to let George's sacrifice got to waste.

"Pertrificus Toltalus!" the death eater blocked it and shot a crucio at Hermione, she dodged it and screamed yet again, "Stupify!" it hit him.

The final battle wore on until late that night no one could really see what was happening, the only light was from the fire that was burning down the school. Hermione couldn't believe her beloved school was burning and there wasn't anything anyone could do about it. Hermione shot another stunning spell at a Death Eater, it hit him, Hermione grinned somehow defeating him has given her extreme satisfaction. Hermione glanced at Harry willing him to win his duel with Voldemort soon.

Hermione was astonished to see a crystal blue light start to emit from Harry. The light gets bigger and Harry had stopped using his wand and he seemed to be fueling the light. Hermione felt someone tap her on the shoulder she whirled around pointing her wand at whoever it was,

"Its alright Ms Granger," Dumbledore's voice spoke, "Harry needs you now, you and Miss Weasley." Ginny who was standing behind Dumbledore grabbed Hermione's arm and led her to the light,

"We have to walk into it, it's the last thing to complete the spell, love of two people, the most powerful weapon and he doesn't have the power to stop it." Hermione nodded and the two of the walked into the light, and to Harry's side, they touched his shoulder,

"You can do it Harry I know you can." Hermione murmured, Harry pointed his hand at Voldemort and the light went speeding toward him, it hit him fell on the chest and it spread until his whole being was glowing, the last thing ever heard from Voldemort was a high pitch screeching sound,

"Is…is he dead?" Hermione asked hopefully,

"I think so," Harry said grinning,

"YES!" Ginny screamed happily, she kissed Harry full on the lips, Harry pulled back in surprise, she blushed but Harry didn't see it, a grin etched on his features he wrapped his arms around her and spun her around. Ginny giggled and threw her arms around him and the shared another kiss. Hermione watched the scene in sadness, a hot tear trickled down her cheek. She turned away to face the school, _All my journals are gone, every one of them, almost as if my memories were burned away with it. But maybe that's okay, _Hermione felt tears coursing down her cheeks, _whoever said its better to have loved and to have lost then to have never loved at all is insane, right now I'd give anything to not remember not to have loved, not to feel this pain. _

"Its sad isn't it? Our home for six years us gone, we never even got to finish our seventh year," Hermione glanced at Lavender, "I know how it feels to loose someone close, I know its different, but me and Pavarti we were like sister, as close as it comes anyway, it hurts." Hermione still didn't say anything, but Lavender pulled Hermione into a hug,

"It's not fair," Hermione whispered, "So many people had to die because of this, I just wish it could have been different."

"We all do, but in life, something is always there to screw it up."

Authors Note: George is dead, _dodges tomato's thrown at me, _sorry bout that, didn't really want to do it myself, but It was planned since the beginning, and I couldn't change it. This story is almost finished one or two more chapters till its done. Boo Hoo, I've been writing it for so long! Yea, anyway thanks to my wonderful reviewers your guys are awesome! I owe this all to you!

i couldn't get some of the parts to this chapter to sound right, so its not perfect :( aw for me. but i had to update i haven't in like ver for htis fic.

Please if you would I would appreciate it if you'd leave a review, they are always helpful, how to make fic better and what not.

Ppp: thanks for the review :)

Sennica01: a psp game? Oh, great again, shows how much I know about things, yea I know 3 doors down great band! I love them. Thanks for the review:)

Christianlovesme: so sorry, I killed off George, you're the only person who commented on that the summery being of Hermione and Fred, its kind of evil, well I'm not sure if its going to be full Fred Hermione, not sure yet, still thinking bout that. But you should read everything he is, a nice humorous fic, Hermione is in character, well as much as I could get her anyway. No deaths, anyway thanks for your review, Hermione is very AU in this fic,

x-shameful-z: yes the final battle does take place in this chapter, wow! How'd you know? lol thanks for the review!

Cheers

LetMeBreath


	15. Chapter 15

**Where's My Happily Ever After?**

**By**

**SilentConfession**

A young woman walked slowly across the deserted grounds of what used to be Hogwarts. It hadn't been rebuilt after the Final Battle, instead a new school had been built a few years after Hogwarts had been destroyed, it was called Reunited, though it wasn't quite as big or magnificent as Hogwarts once been, but it was alright. The remains of what still stood of Hogwarts was like a reminder what had happened all those years ago. The graves carefully placed where the victim had fallen was also a painful reminder.

After a few minutes she stopped suddenly and her brown eyes shifted from the grass in front of her to the grave to her right. She bit down on her bottom lip, her knees hit the ground in from of the ground and she reached her hand to trace the letters,

**George Weasley**

**April 1978-May 1997**

**Will be remembered by all**

She shook her head, it didn't do him justice it didn't mention how he loved to make people laugh, or how sweet he was, or how he died to save another. Tears pricked her eyes as she thought about it, 

"George?" She whispered her palms pressing against the stone and her head mere inches away, "I'm… I'm sorry." She choked out; she rested her head on the grave as she took a shaky breath in. _Its all my fault, _she thought miserably, she knew everyone blamed her, she could see it in there eyes, every time they seen her she seen them looking down on her, condemning her. That's why she left the wizarding world, she couldn't stand it, the looks she got, she tears she seen them all crying, all because of her. It was her fault Fred left, never to be seen again, if only she had just moved! But she hadn't and now George was dead, so was Ron, and both times it was because of her.

A sob escaped her lips as she huddled as close to the grave as she could, as if the closer she got the closer she would be to George. She didn't know how long she stayed there but it seemed like hours. Finally she glanced down at her right hand and looked at the lone white daisy in it, she laid it down in front of the grave whipping away her tears.

She felt so alone, she didn't have many friends anymore, they had either died or had fled after the war, the only one of her school mates she talked with anymore was Lavender. And even then she longed for the carefree joking days she had shared with Harry and Ron.

Hermione shook herself from those thoughts and stood up, an icy burst of wind blew her hair into her face she reached her hand up and impatiently tried to push it away. She looked up to the dark sky when she heard a crack of thunder overhead; a fresh flood of rain came pouring down. The woman looked back at the grave a hot tear slid down her cheek as she seen her daisy get plummeted.

Through the noise of the storm Hermione heard someone approach, she turned and stared in shock at the man before her. Hermione was shocked at how much he had changed, his short hair was now long, his clothes were ragged and the pain and suffering in his eyes scared her. For a moment both of them just stood staring at one another, Hermione felt eyes start to water again and she looked down to the ground to cover them.

She was surprised to feel pair of strong arms wrap themselves around her frail figure, she looked up into the dark eyes of Fred Weasley and it was if a thousand words had been spoken with that one glance. The only one who forgave her was the one who suffered the most, the one who understood the pain she was going through, it was as if there pain was joined. Hermione leaned her head against his chest and sighed, for once in the five years past she finally figured out that there was no such thing as happily ever afters, there was always something that screwed it up. This was the story of her life, and she knew this was as good as it got.

The End

Authors Note: I'm done, how'd you like it? Please tell me I would really appreciate it.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed you guys are the ones who kept me going,

And if your interested there will be a rewrite (I don't like the first bit of this) on Hermione will be in character there and a lot of things are going to be changed. It'll be called the same as well by SilentConfession.

So sorry its so short! Don't hate me! I meant for it to have at least a few more chapters, but then well I got writers block, note the fact that I haven't updated in ever! So I ended it. :(

Did you like this last chapter? if you think it should have a sequel tell me, I'll write one. Just depends what the reader wants.

And finally the thanks

Sennica01: thank you so much for the continuos review's I got from you, they always made me smile. No I don't have three doors down latest cd unfortunately, its next on my list though. Well I thought I did, but then I don't think it has the song let go on it so I'm guessing its not.

SilverGlitterSprite: Thanks for your reviews, I'm glad it seemed realistic the battle in Fred, poor Fred I feel so sorry for him!

BrItsR10: thank you so much, yes it was sad, I can't believe I killed George he was like one of my fav characters.

christianlovesme: thank you a whole bunch and I agree with you I do not like that pairing, Ron/Hermione is not good. But hate to break it to you but I killed Ron as well. Lol. So there is no chance of that. And I'm not sure if it furthered the fic but it fit my purpose. Yes I love Twin/Hermione, total brilliance.

x-shameful-z: I'M A MILLION TIMES SORRY! I didn't want to kill him either! I like how you say OH my poor baby George! and Ron like an after thought. Made me laugh.

TrojanBlacksmithPrincess: AHH! Everyone hates me now! yes I know they aren't twins and that they should stick together, but I had this planned from the beginning I couldn't change it. Thanks for your review:)

FlairVerona: I meant it to be at least two more chapters, but then I didn't count on getting a really huge writers block, I mean it was huge. So I ended it, but I hope you like the ending. It is sad, the death of George I mean! Thanks for your review.

And that is the end of where's my happily ever after! Boo Hoo. :(


End file.
